<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tweak by Shivani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704994">Tweak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivani/pseuds/Shivani'>Shivani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Corporal Punishment, Crack, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Misogyny, Pedophilia, Sex Toys, Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:59:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivani/pseuds/Shivani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry survived that night, but not unscathed. His brain is a bit addled, and a special ability surfaced that he takes full advantage of once he realizes what it can do. And Voldemort? Harry manages to win the war before it even resumes, without ever being aware of doing so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bartemius Crouch Jr./Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry Potter/Quirinus Quirrell, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Finished faves</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tweak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>1</strong>. I make no apologies. Anyone familiar with me already knows just how darkly twisted my brain can be. And if you don’t? Well… This is quite perverted in so many ways. So very ridiculously perverted.</p><p><strong>2</strong>. One of those ideas that’s been sitting in my head for years. Was finally in the mood to write it.</p><p><strong>3</strong>. I neither endorse nor condone, in real life, any of the illegal activities in this work of fiction. Neither do I condone misogyny, sexism, and the like.</p><p><strong>4</strong>. There might be other tags that should be added, and some might not fit quite right, but… I’m almost tempted to call this a parody of Dark Lord Harry.</p><p><strong>5</strong>. Geez, this wasn’t supposed to be more than 20k, but that turned out to be a right joke on me. I expected to bash it over the course of a day from the outline I’d roughed out the day prior, but yeah, no.</p><p><strong>6</strong>. Very skippy in places, especially in years where really nothing much happened.</p><p><strong>7</strong>. God, going over parts of the books for this and all I can think is that canon!Harry is a fuckin’ idiot. (But then, so are a lot of other characters.)</p><p><strong>8</strong>. <strong>Written</strong>: 29 July - 03 August 2020. <strong>Initial assembly</strong>: 2020 08 03.</p><p>9. Ebook copies: [<a href="http://hp.grazhir.com/tweak/Tweak%20-%20Shivani.azw3">.azw3</a>] [<a href="http://hp.grazhir.com/tweak/Tweak%20-%20Shivani.epub">.epub</a>] [<a href="http://hp.grazhir.com/tweak/Tweak%20-%20Shivani.mobi">.mobi</a>]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>It was a fairly normal day in the Dursley household—that is to say, an unpleasant one for Harry. “Aunt” Marge was visiting with her bulldog, Ripper, and was ranting about what a burden he was and what a drain on her saintly brother’s finances he was. It was not until she started saying very unkind things—at least, he assumed they were unkind, based on the way she said them and her expression—that he got angry and really wished he could make her stop being so mean.</p><p>Just as he felt an odd sensation sweep through his body, Marge abruptly stopped talking. She took a sip of her wine and restarted the conversation, this time regarding her beloved dogs.</p><p>Every visit of hers was the same, or had been.</p><p>Harry paid close attention as he did his usual chores around the house, not that he minded doing them, because his aunt and uncle were quite happy to order him around, and he <em>liked</em> being ordered around. He just didn’t like the <em>way</em> they did it, or their attitudes.</p><p>Deciding to see if the earlier oddity was just an oddity, he concentrated on wishing really hard again, that Marge would feel the need to have a lie down, if only so he didn’t have to hear her voice droning on importantly.</p><p>“Oh dear, I think I’ve had a touch too much,” Marge said after he felt that same surge. “I think I’ll go have a quick kip. Did that boy bring my bag upstairs?”</p><p>“Yes, Marge. You know we don’t brook any nonsense from the boy.”</p><p>“Too right,” she said. “Help me up, Vernon.”</p><p>Harry quickly made himself scarce, if only so she didn’t set that dog on him, and realized that perhaps, if he could reliably get people to do what he wanted them to with that odd whatever, he should … tweak … her to not let her do it at all, or even visit in the future.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Once Marge cut her visit short he turned his thoughts to his aunt and uncle. He knew from Dudley’s various babblings that other boys in the neighborhood never had to do chores, because their mothers did them. So why was Harry the one doing all the work?</p><p>He decided to see if he could tweak Petunia to act like a proper wife. They were supposed to obey their husbands and do the cooking, the cleaning, and the shopping, right? On those rare occasions he had been dragged along to the grocer’s, it had always been women there shopping. They were also supposed to have the babies, and take care of those babies, right?</p><p>And to prevent Vernon from raising a fuss over his wife’s sudden change in behavior, he needed to be tweaked as well, to think that was the proper way of things. However, it did beg the question of what Vernon could then order Harry around for, because for whatever reason he felt like he needed that.</p><p>Harry had also been feeling an odd sort of yearning for some time now, something that had crept up on him over time. He did not know what it was, only what it was most obviously connected to. That begged the question of how to satisfy that yearning, and his uncle would most likely have an answer.</p><p>Vernon was tweaked to be a lot more amiable toward Harry and disposed toward honesty, but still inclined to order him around, because Harry liked being ordered around, and it was only then that Harry asked, “Uncle Vernon, do adults have anything they often put up their bums?”</p><p>Vernon looked quite startled, but as he’d been tweaked he said, “Yes, there are things like that, in sex shops. Why?”</p><p>“Because I keep feeling like I really want something in my bum, Uncle Vernon—” He paused for a heartbeat, then threw another tweak his uncle’s way. “—something to fill me up.”</p><p>“Now, Harry, you’re like my very own son. Call me Daddy.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”</p><p>“So, hm… I think I’ll pop round that shop I know of and investigate what they have,” Vernon said quietly, then headed off outside.</p><p>Harry nodded to himself and went to find his cousin, so he could tweak his behavior.</p><p>When Vernon came back he had a large, plain, brown paper bag. He spotted Harry and Dudley watching the telly and said, “Boys, turn that off and come upstairs with me.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” they chorused.</p><p>In Dudley’s room—which was much cleaner than usual since Petunia had taken up her proper wifely duties—Vernon set the bag down on the bed and started removing the contents. He held up a device for them to see.</p><p>“That looks like a willie, Daddy,” Dudley said.</p><p>“That’s right, son. It’s a fake one, called a dildo, sometimes used during sex.”</p><p>“What is sex?”</p><p>“I’ll show you. Now, Harry, you said you wanted something up your bum, so strip down and bend over the bed here, brace yourself with your hands.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”</p><p>“Pay close attention, Dudley,” Vernon said. He pulled a plastic tube out of the bag and snapped the cap open, then squeezed out a clear gel onto the dildo. That got slathered around, then Vernon (Harry could only see so much looking back over his own shoulder) pressed the tip of the dildo against his bum and began to push.</p><p>Considering that normally things came out of that location, having something go in was decidedly weird. But only for a few seconds, and then it just felt really good, and he wanted that feeling whenever he could have it.</p><p>Vernon got the dildo all the way in, then started sliding it back out again. He set up a nice routine of sliding the dildo in and out, and Harry was in his own kind of heaven, even if he had no idea why he wanted it so much, just that he did.</p><p>“During sex,” Vernon explained, “a man will put his penis into someone else, either their mouth, their bum, or the extra hole a woman has, the one you make babies in. How does that feel, Harry?”</p><p>“It feels really nice, Daddy,” he said dreamily. “I hope you decide I need this done to me often.”</p><p>He would make sure of it with his tweaks.</p><p>“If it’s that pleasurable, I expect I will. How about you, Dudley? Would you like to experience this, too?”</p><p>Harry made a few absent tweaks as he luxuriated in the sensation of his bum being invaded.</p><p>“Of course, Daddy, if you think I should.”</p><p>Vernon hummed, then nodded. “Yes, I do. And boys should obey their fathers. But first, let me give Harry a right proper fuck, now that his ass is nicely prepared. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy, I’d like anything you decide I should like.”</p><p>“What a good, obedient boy you are. I think I know just how I’ll be raising you two boys, while Pet does all the womanly stuff.”</p><p>The dildo was removed from his ass—a new word for him, sounding more adult than bum—and Harry mourned its loss, but his uncle unzipped his trousers, revealed his already hard penis, pressed the tip against Harry’s ass, then pushed in.</p><p>He bit his lip, because his uncle’s penis was quite a bit larger than the dildo, but he loved the way it made him feel. And he loved the way his uncle grabbed his hips and gave him “a right proper fuck”. He liked it just as much when his uncle groaned loudly and slammed into him, nearly knocking him flat onto the bed. It wasn’t as nice when his uncle pulled away and left him feeling empty.</p><p>“Daddy, what’s that white stuff coming out of Harry’s ass?” Dudley asked.</p><p>“That’s a man’s seed. That’s what combines with a woman’s seed to make babies.”</p><p>“So this is just for fun, then?”</p><p>“That’s right, son. For fun and because it feels really good. Now, Harry, I have one more thing to do, so just stay there for now.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”</p><p>There was a rustling noise from the bag, and then something new was being shoved into his ass. It was narrow, then wider, then narrow as it was pushed into place. He could feel something nudging his ass cheeks.</p><p>“And what’s that, Daddy?” Dudley asked.</p><p>“Stand up, Harry, and turn around.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.” He saw that his uncle was holding an oddly-shaped dildo, one that was narrower at the tip, widened out, then narrowed again, and the base was a flattish disc.</p><p>“This is called a butt plug,” Vernon informed them. “Since Harry likes having his ass filled, he can wear one all the time. Well, not when he needs to use the toilet. Because of how it’s shaped it won’t come out on its own, it has to be deliberately removed. If you look in this box you’ll see they come in different sizes.”</p><p>Harry eyed the biggest one with a mingling of trepidation and anticipation.</p><p>“Now, let’s go into the loo briefly so I can show you two how to clean a sex toy, and then it’s Dudley’s turn. By the time you’ve been prepared, son, I can give you a right proper fuck, too, and then plug you up.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy, I look forward to it,” Dudley said.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The first time Harry had a bout of accidental magic (not that he knew that it was magic) Vernon was extremely startled and Petunia screamed a little. Harry immediately tweaked his aunt to stop noticing things of that nature and waited to see what his uncle would do. He was a bit upset that his uncle actually looked worried, maybe a tiny bit frightened, so he gave the man a small tweak to nudge him into action.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Harry, but I’m going to have to punish you,” Vernon said as Petunia wandered off to go do womanly things.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy. But I don’t understand what just happened.”</p><p>Vernon looked highly conflicted, so Harry tweaked him again. “There is a thing called magic, boys, and not many people have it. Clearly Harry does. So did your mother, by the way, Pet’s sister. What just happened is called accidental magic. It can be very startling, and it would be very unfortunate if it were to happen in public.”</p><p>“So it’s bad, Daddy?”</p><p>“No, no, but it does mean you need to learn control. Accidental magic often happens when a child decides they want something, and you’re much too young to be making decisions for yourself. That’s my job as your Daddy. I’m going to have to punish you to give you an incentive to learn that control, to show me that you accept that I am the one who makes the decisions for you.”</p><p>“Oh… Yes, Daddy.”</p><p>“You boys will accept any punishment you’ve earned,” Vernon said sternly. “Now, sit and read while I go out and purchase a few things.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”</p><p>“Oh, and, you’re not to talk about magic with outsiders, boys. It’s a secret, you understand? If I find out either of you has said something to anyone…” He gave them a look that promised pain, then headed on out.</p><p>“What do you think he’ll do?” he asked Dudley.</p><p>Dudley shrugged. “Some of the boys have complained that their parents spank them, so maybe that?”</p><p>He hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>Vernon came back with another brown paper bag and gestured to the two of them to follow him upstairs. His uncle went into Harry’s room and said, “Strip down, Harry, and bend over the bed.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.” And he did.</p><p>Vernon handed a tube to Dudley and said, “Use that to oil up his ass cheeks. The clerk assured me it will make a paddling sting more for less effort.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” Dudley said, then did as directed.</p><p>Then Vernon proceeded to smack Harry’s ass with a wooden paddle, and it stung quite a bit even though his uncle wasn’t hitting him terribly hard. It hurt enough after a while that he started crying from the pain. Vernon gave him another dozen or so whacks and stopped.</p><p>“There. Part of the punishment is making you cry, that and you having a hard time sitting down for a while. Any accidental magic on your part will net you another paddling, Harry. Any misbehavior from either of you will merit a paddling. That includes backtalk, whining, doing poorly in school, and any number of other things. Boys are supposed to obey their Daddy.”</p><p>Harry sniffled and nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”</p><p>“Have a seat, Harry. I’ll explain a bit more about magic. Dudley, you sit down, too.”</p><p>Vernon went on to tell what little he knew, Harry squirming uncomfortably the whole time because his ass was on fire, the most important of which was that they should expect a letter sometime around Harry’s eleventh birthday, inviting him to magic school.</p><p>“Now, you took your punishment like a good boy, so I’ll give you a right proper fuck this first time, Harry.”</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy,” he replied, and he was thankful, because normally he only got a nice fuck in the early morning before breakfast and another right before bed. Daddy Vernon was quite keen on both boys knowing that their asses belonged to him, just as Harry preferred it.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>“Get the post, Harry.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” he said, then trundled off to the front door to pick it up from the carpet where it had fallen from the slot in the door. He returned to the kitchen and handed the pile over to his uncle, then took his seat at the table again so he could resume eating.</p><p>Vernon flipped through the various bits of post, and paused on one in particular. “Huh. It’s here.” Vernon set the post aside and took up his fork again so he could finish his breakfast.</p><p>Harry looked on curiously, and smiled when his uncle gave him a sly wink. Maybe Daddy Vernon meant his school letter had arrived?</p><p>It was not until after Petunia was finished with the washing up and had gone out to spend the morning with her friends that Vernon opened the letter and gave it a good read. “Says here we should expect someone to come talk to you, you being, er, raised in the normal world rather than the magical one. We should expect them at ten. Until then you two can read. No telly, boys.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” the chorused.</p><p>The telly was used as a reward, and even then they were restricted to educational programmes. Daddy Vernon was quite insistent that they not rot their brains with fluff. They should be learning useful things that would help them once they grew up and had to take jobs, jobs that Vernon would choose for them, of course, because he was the Daddy, and good boys obeyed their Daddy. Harry’s future was in flux with all this magic stuff, though.</p><p>At ten sharp a knock came at the door and Harry went off to answer it.</p><p>The man revealed had slightly sallow skin, a curtain of black hair, and a rather nasty sneering expression. “Potter,” the man practically spit.</p><p>Harry tweaked the man on reflex to be a whole lot more nice to him, more agreeable, and inquisitive. After all, if he was going to gain himself a Daddy at school, he had to start somewhere. “Hello, sir. Have you come to be my escort today? Daddy Vernon said someone would be coming.”</p><p>He could hear his uncle coming up behind him as the man said, “Yes. I am Professor Snape, Head of House Slytherin and Potions Master.”</p><p>“Do come inside,” Vernon said. “Let the man in, Harry.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy Vernon,” he replied obediently and stepped away so Professor Snape could enter the house, then closed the door and followed the two men into the sitting room in time to hear Snape saying, “Daddy Vernon?”</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Vernon said. “Why, Harry is like a son to me, so I insisted he call me Daddy. And he’s such an obedient boy, just like my Dudley. Then again, I have been raising them right, from quite early on, to listen to and obey their Daddy. I’m quite strict, too. It saddens me when I have to punish them, but punish them I do.”</p><p>“Punishment?” Snape inquired silkily.</p><p>“Absolutely. Though I admit, young Harry has had to be punished more frequently. Accidental magic, you know. But as I pointed out to him, that’s usually because a child decides they want something, and he’s much too young to make decisions for himself, and neither of them should be attempting that. That’s my job as their Daddy. So I punish him to give him the incentive to learn control, so that he shows me he’s accepted that I make the decisions for him.”</p><p>“Interesting. And what does this punishment consist of?”</p><p>“I’d be happy to demonstrate,” Vernon said, then looked at Harry. “Strip.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” he said, then removed all his clothing, not caring one whit
that he was exposing himself to a complete stranger, and bent over the back of
the armchair.</p><p>“What … is that?” Snape asked.</p><p>“Ah, yes. Dudley, go fetch the usual, and one of the sets.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” Dudley said, then hastened off (boys do not run in the house) to do so. He was back just a minute later with a bottle of oil, the paddle, and a set of plugs in various sizes.</p><p>Vernon picked up a plug and showed it to Snape, then explained what it was. “The boys know who their asses belong to with these in place, and because of how it’s shaped, they don’t come out by accident. That and they know if they remove them without permission, I’d punish them for a week straight to get such foolish notions out of their heads. And the bigger the plug, the better the reminder, but they haven’t quite worked up to the biggest one yet.”</p><p>While he was talking Dudley had been oiling up Harry’s backside.</p><p>Vernon presumably caught a questioning look from Snape and said, “The oil makes it sting more for less effort.”</p><p>Harry knew his uncle had taken up the paddle when he felt a hard smack against his ass, making him jerk slightly and let out a soft noise of pain. Vernon had noticed their tolerance for pain had increased over time, so of course their punishments had more force to them, rather than extending longer and making Daddy Vernon spend too much time on it.</p><p>Vernon paddled him until he couldn’t help but cry, then paddled him another few dozen times (that had also increased) to make the lesson stick, just like he always did.</p><p>“There we go,” Vernon said. “Always make them cry. The humiliation of crying is key, I think. Dudley, put all that away. And, Harry, since you didn’t hesitate in your obedience to your Daddy and took the punishment as earned, I’ll give you a right proper fuck as a reward.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you, Daddy,” he said happily, despite the tears. He mourned the loss of the plug, but welcomed the feel of Daddy Vernon’s cock in his ass, pumping away, and greatly enjoyed the moment when his uncle orgasmed, shooting his seed into Harry’s ass.</p><p>He was plugged up again after by Dudley, since Vernon needed a moment to recover, then was bidden to get dressed.</p><p>Harry, for his part, was tweaking Snape to be very agreeable to Daddy Vernon’s ideas on the proper way to raise children. The material he would be learning in classes would change, but Harry  wanted the other parts of his life to remain the same as much as possible, and he had the means and the will to ensure it.</p><p>Snape hummed. “Very interesting. Perhaps I shall see to implementing such methods in Slytherin.”</p><p>“Will you be my Daddy at school, Professor?” he asked innocently. “I can’t imagine being there and not having a Daddy to make decisions for me and to make sure I’m punished when I need it.”</p><p>Snape smirked. “If you have the good fortune to be sorted into Slytherin, yes.”</p><p>“That sounds like a fine idea,” Vernon said, “because then I’d know little Harry will have a strong hand to keep him in line and continue to receive a proper education.”</p><p>“Will we have things like these at Hogwarts, Professor?” he asked.</p><p>“We have not thus far.”</p><p>Daddy Vernon frowned slightly.</p><p>“That sounds quite dreadful,” Harry said worriedly. “I mean, I have the ones Daddy bought and I’m getting closer to wearing the biggest one, but…”</p><p>“You will continue the boy’s training, won’t you, at that school?” Vernon asked Snape. “I’d hate to think of how much work I’d have to do when he’s here for the summers if his training wasn’t kept up. Actually, I imagine you’d want to implement these methods for … Slytherin, you said?”</p><p>“Yes, Slytherin. Hogwarts students are sorted into one of four houses on arrival as a first year. I am biased, of course, in the belief that Slytherin is the best of them. It would not do for the head of the house to feel otherwise.”</p><p>“So you’re the housemaster for the children sorted into Slytherin House, I see. Proper discipline is paramount. I imagine those children cause all sorts of trouble, not being properly raised. But with you in charge, I could see that quickly changing. It’d be expensive to pay for all of it, I admit.”</p><p>“Do I have any money?” he asked innocently. “Surely you could use that, right?”</p><p>“Well, your … parents … did leave you an inheritance, Potter. We shall see.”</p><p>He beamed. “Will you help me with that? Daddy Vernon doesn’t know anything about magical money, but surely you must.”</p><p>“Harry, you will tell those bankers to give Professor Snape here full access.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy Vernon. And the letter did say it was a boarding school, so it’s not as if I could get money out whenever I liked.”</p><p>“Nor should you,” Snape said firmly. “You are much too young to understand finances. You need an adult to handle things like that for you and decide how much you are allowed to spend.”</p><p>“Oh, I do hope I get sorted into Slytherin, then,” he said earnestly. “You would be my Daddy there and make all those difficult decisions. Though I do wonder why Daddy Vernon has never received any money for my care. It just doesn’t seem right.”</p><p>“We can check into that when we’re at the bank. You just let me handle things.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy Snape,” he said trustingly, “whatever you decide is best.”</p><p>“That’s right, Harry, you listen to Professor Snape here. No back talk, no disobeying. You do everything he tells you to and accept any punishments he gives you, because you’re far too young to be making your own decisions. He will be in charge of your finances in the magical world, and dictate how any or all of that money is spent. Make sure he’s able to.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy Vernon.”</p><p>“Well, I expect you two need to be off to get all that handled. I do hope you’ll come back in once you’ve returned. There’s plenty we can talk about, such as those plugs. I think I’ll pop off to double-check the price on those sets so we can figure out a total cost when you’re back.”</p><p>“I would say … warn them I will need one hundred sets, so they should be prepared for that. More than I expect to need, but I’ll want to run some experiments.”</p><p>Vernon nodded. “Got your list, Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy. It’s in my pocket.”</p><p>“Off you go, then.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>“I’m going to be a Slytherin,” Harry proudly told the goblin, “so Professor Snape should keep the key and have full access in case he ever needs to get gold on my behalf.”</p><p>The goblin’s brow shuffled up. “Right, full access for Professor Snape to the Potter Trust Vault.”</p><p>“I don’t know if you can tell me, but are you aware of any reason why Mr Potter’s muggle uncle has not been receiving funds for the boy’s care all these years?”</p><p>The goblin shuffled through some folders and paperwork, then shook his head. “No notations about something like that.”</p><p>“And would it be possible to set up an automatic payment from the vault for this summer and the summers to follow, at least through what would be the summer prior to Mr Potter’s seventh year? A thousand galleons each summer should be fair,” Snape said.</p><p>Harry quickly did the math and almost smiled. Snape was grossly inflating the actual cost to raise a child in the UK, but he was perfectly all right with giving his uncle that much. From what he had heard about James Potter’s horrible behavior at Vernon and Petunia’s wedding, it was only right for far too much money be given to his Daddy.</p><p>“And then when I’m old enough, you could make sure he gets the money for those ten years?” he asked Snape. “Uncle Vernon has had to work extra hard to earn enough money to afford me, after all, and it’s not fair he’s never been compensated.”</p><p>“Indeed, Mr Potter.”</p><p>“If Mr Potter endorses that payout each summer, Gringotts will see to it. We will need his uncle’s banking information, though, so please have him send that along.”</p><p>Harry nodded at the goblin and, for good measure, tweaked him to believe that Snape really did have the right to those funds to allocate as he wished.</p><p>Snape nodded. “I will make sure that information gets to you. Now I should like us to go to the vault so I can remove funds for Mr Potter’s school supplies.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Severus was still somewhat waiting for a punchline to be thrown at his face. Vernon Dursley, muggle, married to that magic-hating bitch Petunia, was perfectly all right with Potter being a wizard? And such odd ideas for raising children! He knew perfectly well that Lily’s parents were not that strange. Lily and Petunia had had a normal time growing up as best he knew. Perhaps it was just something peculiar to the Dursley family?</p><p>And Potter, so ridiculously submissive to his uncle? To him? He was almost tempted to tell the child to strip in the middle of Diagon Alley to see if he truly was that obedient for someone he considered a Daddy.</p><p>The cart jerked to a stop and the goblin escort hopped out, then went to stand by the vault door. Severus gestured for the boy to exit, then stepped out onto the platform himself.</p><p>“Key, please,” the goblin said.</p><p>Severus handed it over (it had taken nearly an hour of Albus twittering at him to actually get to the point of handing that key over, which had left him in a massively foul mood, never mind that he had been talked round to escorting James Potter’s spawn—who, as it turned out, wasn’t anything like him, thankfully) and then checked the log on the inside of the door. ‘250,000ʛ,’ he thought. ‘James Potter was so bloody spoiled he probably thought every child should have a ridiculous amount of money to waste on fripperies. Well, this boy won’t. Dursley made it quite clear I am in charge of these funds and can spend them as I wish, and the boy’s been well trained enough to accept that.’</p><p>He spared a glance at the boy; he was waiting patiently next to the cart, not even interested in what was inside the vault or how much money he had been left. Curious, but useful.</p><p>Severus stepped inside and directed a good 5,000ʛ into a mokeskin bag. It had been some time since he had taken any child to do their shopping and he had no idea what it would cost. Better to bring too much than too little. That and he refused, with so much gold available, to purchase used goods for the boy. Once Dursley had the figures they needed, they could work out what it would cost to purchase plugs for all the Slytherin boys—once he had them compliant enough to accept them without fuss.</p><p>He gestured for the child to get back into the cart, then nodded to the goblin, who closed the vault up and handed the key back to him, which he tucked away safely. Severus took his place in the cart, as did the goblin, and they headed off again, back to the surface.</p><p>The first shop they went to was the trunk shop, where he selected a three compartment trunk with all the bells and whistles when it came to ensuring no curious children could open it up to rummage through Potter’s things. He had himself keyed in as the primary, with the Potter boy as the secondary. He would ask about the possibility of keying in a third, so that Dursley could have full access to it, but figured a muggle couldn’t be added.</p><p>Then it was a full wizarding wardrobe for the child, including his school robes, followed by gathering up the various other things every child needed. The book shop took a bit more time, as Severus included a number of books he himself would have killed for when it had been the summer prior to his first year.</p><p>His own mother, a pure-blood witch, had spent so much time not making waves and pretending she was not a witch that aside from the odd furtive Potions lesson he had not learned much of anything about the world he was set to enter and was forced to walk into it blind. He had never forgiven her for it, either.</p><p>Their final stop but one was Ollivanders, where he suffered through the man’s usual indulgence in mysticism and veiled statements. Potter was matched up with the brother wand to his master’s, which was both interesting and alarming, fitted with a security holster, and then it was off to Eeylops Owl Emporium to select a sturdy beast. One would be necessary for Dursley to be able to maintain communication with him.</p><p>As such he purchased an eagle owl, for that and due to the fact that their feathers were of use in potion making, along with a cage, stand, the usual treats, and a book on owl care, then handed the cage to the boy to hold.</p><p>Outside he directed the boy down the alley, through the Leaky Cauldron (glaring at anyone who even looked like they might try to delay him) and outside. He then called the Knight Bus (horrible thing that it was) and ushered the boy up. Payment was duly handed over and a destination given, then he took hold of one of the vertical bars used to maintain stability.</p><p>Potter took a seat just behind him and also latched on, his other hand tightly holding the cage.</p><p>While en route he indulged in a pipe dream of setting aside enough funds for the boy’s yearly shopping and then spending the rest of that gold on lots and lots of ingredients he could experiment with, but then the bus jerked to a stop and Stan called out to them.</p><p>The boy promptly got up and headed for the exit, Severus following him, and then, when they got to the house, opened it for him so he could pass inside, then shut the door behind them.</p><p>“We’re back, Daddy Vernon,” Potter called out quietly.</p><p>“In here, slut,” Dursley called from the sitting room.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” the child said and trotted off, leaving Severus to wonder why Dursley was calling the child that.</p><p>“We will need to decide on a name for the owl,” he said as he took a seat. “It will be useful for communication, as the wizarding world does not have telephones.”</p><p>“What do you think, slut?”</p><p>The child blinked and said, “I think it would be too confusing to have two Vernons, Daddy, so it would be best if you made that decision for me.”</p><p>Dursley laughed heartily and nodded. “You said something about potions earlier?”</p><p>Severus nodded. “Betony, perhaps. It is a genus of herbs used in medicines, and the owl’s feathers can also be used in healing potions.”</p><p>“That sounds fine,” Dursley said. “Betony it is.”</p><p>“Before I forget, I have arranged for you to receive funds each summer. Once Potter is of age in the wizarding world, funds can be allocated to compensate you for the first ten years. I will need you to provide your banking information so I can have the owl bring that to the goblins, so they can arrange for the deposits each summer.”</p><p>“Dudley, fetch my chequebook.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.” The boy trotted off to do so and came back shortly thereafter to hand it over.</p><p>Dursley detached a page from it and offered it to Severus.</p><p>He accepted it, then set down the boy’s new trunk so he could get parchment, ink, and a quill. “Incidentally, it isn’t possible to key a non-magical person into the trunk’s locking system, but you can just have the boy keep it open whenever he is here, so that you can freely access the contents.”</p><p>“A fine idea, indeed. Slut, you will always keep the trunk open in this house. I will make certain Pet never touches it or the contents.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”</p><p>“How did he behave for you?”</p><p>“He behaved very well. You’ve done a good job training him to obey.”</p><p>“Excellent, excellent. Would you like something to drink, Professor Snape?” Dursley asked.</p><p>“Some water, perhaps,” he said as he wrote out a missive for the goblins.</p><p>“Dudley, see to it, for all of us.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”</p><p>“I confess to being curious as to why you call Potter ‘slut’,” he said as he waited for the ink to dry.</p><p>“Oh, that’s simple,” Dursley said jovially. “I was considering using Harry and Dudley as incentive, you see, to sweeten the pot when it comes to the business deals I make for work. If they worked hard at it they could be very good sluts for their Daddy and help persuade people. Harry seemed quite taken with the idea.”</p><p>Indeed, the child looked thrilled, which was quite odd. “He would only be here for a few weeks each summer after this one, so I expect it would not be tenable.”</p><p>“Sadly, I do believe you’re right. Perhaps he will have a different opportunity to be a good slut, at that school of yours. And on a tangential note, those plugs.”</p><p>They spent the next space of time discussing the cost for those per set, allowing for the ink to dry and him to be able to send the owl off with the missive containing Dursley’s banking information, and he eventually said, “I will ensure the necessary funds are converted from magical to muggle, then return so that we can get that handled. What would be a good day for that?”</p><p>They covered a few more things before he decided it was time to go, then looked at Potter and said, “You will read each of your new books carefully in the time you have remaining before school, and I’ll remind you you are not allowed to use that wand at all outside of school. In fact, you will hand it over to your uncle right now and let him keep it safe. That way you won’t be tempted.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy Snape,” the boy said, and removed the holster from his arm, then handed it over to his uncle.</p><p>“Good boy,” Dursley said. “I’ll give you an extra proper good fuck tonight before bed, slut.”</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy.”</p><p>Severus took his leave a minute later, already thinking ahead to having Potter in his house, something he never dreamed he would want. The very idea of having the child under his control, as the boy’s magical Daddy, and with the enthusiastic endorsement of Dursley, was making him feel exceptionally aroused, and he had not felt that in years.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The next time he stopped by he and Dursley went round to that shop to do some purchasing. He was amazed at just how much was in the place, how many different ways the muggles liked to use toys in their sex lives, and just how fond they seemed of tying or trussing each other up. A part of him wanted to buy quite a bit of it, just so he could strap all those excitable boys to their beds each night, if only so he didn’t have to worry about one of them sneaking out to cause trouble and subsequently giving him a headache.</p><p>He would have to do some experiments with the plugs. He would prefer the boys never be able to remove them on their own, which meant some kind of harness would need to be devised. Just as well he had purchased far more than he ought to need, in case any were damaged beyond repair.</p><p>Back at the house he was served tea by a blank-faced Petunia, but she left the house a minute later after a look and a chin jerk from Vernon.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking,” Vernon said. “Now, I expect you’ll be teaching those boys proper discipline in Slytherin, but it’s also likely true that they’ve not had the benefit of being raised right so far. And I was reading through some of the slut’s books and realized there might be a potion for that. You know, to make them far more likely to be obedient for you. Not sure if potions can be addictive, though.”</p><p>That … was a very good idea, and point. “There are a few things I can think of that would work. I couldn’t administer them for much more than a month, as then I’d run the risk of deleterious side effects, but by the time a month was up they should be well entrenched…”</p><p>“Seeing you as their Daddy, of course,” Vernon said. “Speaking of which, as you’re going to be Harry’s Daddy at Hogwarts, I thought I’d make it plain that you can fuck him whenever you’re here, as much as you’d like. The boys weren’t necessarily the best students at first, but since I’ve started fucking them morning and night, they’ve gone straight to the top with perfect grades. And let’s face it, a nice morning fuck makes everyone involved feel good for the day, and another fuck at night makes it easier to get to sleep.”</p><p>“Perhaps I will, then. The boy is a slut, and sluts are known to be greedy for cocks.”</p><p>Vernon laughed and nodded. “They are! I imagine even more so once they get a bit older.”</p><p>He was already rock hard, so he nodded and stood up, reaching down to open his trousers. “Slut, get ready.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” Harry said happily, and immediately stripped down and bent over the armchair.</p><p>Dudley handled the plug without being prompted and took it away to be cleaned.</p><p>Severus pressed the tip of his cock against the boy’s anus and pushed, not particularly caring if it hurt the child. It didn’t, though, which only proved just how well fucked Potter’s ass was. Once he was properly seated he pulled back and began to thrust, Vernon’s seed still in there providing lubrication. Even so, the boy was tight, and it felt marvelous. Fucking James Potter’s spawn was glorious, using him as the slut he’d been trained to be. Potter must be rolling in his grave.</p><p>If he were the sort he’d be charging through the nose for the right of various people to fuck the Boy-Who-Lived. He’d make tons of gold!</p><p>The very idea of getting to fuck the boy morning and night—and any other time he felt like it—pushed him over the edge into orgasm, and it was the best one he had ever had. He stayed in for a few moments, luxuriating in the sensation, then pulled free.</p><p>Dudley handed over a warm, wet cloth for his use, then plugged his cousin up again to keep the seed contained.</p><p>“Did you like that, slut?” he asked lazily as he cleaned himself the muggle way.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy, very much. I hope you give me lots of proper fucks.”</p><p>The cloth was handed to Dudley to take care of, and he tucked his spent cock away before taking a seat. “I think you should stay bent over the chair like that, slut. I might have another go in a bit.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”</p><p>“Such a good boy,” Vernon said quietly. Then, more loudly, “I’ve also been thinking about punishments. Seems to me that if a boy does something that requires punishment, perhaps all the boys in that year should be punished. They ought to be keeping an eye on each other, to prevent mishaps, right? But then, you’re just one man. How could you punish so many by yourself?”</p><p>He hummed. Vernon was very good at both making suggestions and pointing out potential problems with those suggestions. “Yes, that would be problematic. The school has house-elves, but I couldn’t use them for that. There are ones available for purchase, though, which would serve that purpose.”</p><p>“There enough funds in the slut’s vault to pay for it?”</p><p>“I imagine so, and I can’t think of a better use. I could purchase a number of house-elves with the slut’s money to help me with various things. And punishments, certainly. But also the plugs. I plan to alter them slightly so they can be locked into place, so the temptation to remove them is lost to the children.”</p><p>“Daddy is so brilliant to think of such a thing,” Harry said admiringly.</p><p>“And of course, those elves would answer only to me. Despite using the slut’s money for them, he’s much too young to have that kind of responsibility or decision-making power.”</p><p>“Too right,” Vernon said with a nod. “The boy should not have any control over them. Those elves should be in a position of control over the slut—over all the boys—subject to your orders, Severus. Just like I shan’t be letting the boy use that owl for anything, not unless I tell him to, anyway. It’ll be for communication between you and me. With a bit of time and effort you’ll have every boy in Slytherin looking to you as their Daddy and doing their best to please you.”</p><p>“And the girls?” He felt a bit iffy when it came to them, mostly because of Lily.</p><p>Vernon scoffed. “They’re girls! They’re there to marry so you can have someone to bear babies for you and care for them while they’re too young to be trained. They’re there to do the cleaning and shopping and cooking. I’d say make sure they do well in their classes and make sure they’re properly obedient to the menfolk, to you, and to their fathers and eventual husbands. And I expect you magical folk already do what I’m planning to.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I plan to find a proper, biddable wife for my Dudley, just like I’d been planning to chose what job he’d take. Had planned it for Harry, too, but I expect you’d better handle that, since you’d want a magical girl for him.”</p><p>“Yes, that would be wise. I shall have to investigate who would be a suitable candidate to be his wife and bear his children. I wouldn’t want his family line to end, after all. There are too few of us as it is.”</p><p>Vernon nodded. “I do hope there’s enough in the slut’s vault to also handle the potions.”</p><p>Severus inclined his head. “Yes, I expect so. The cost will be less as I myself will create them, but a good number of the ingredients will have to be purchased. I’ll stop by Diagon Alley on my way back to the castle to make arrangements. The potion will make them all highly suggestible, and that, combined with me giving orders, will set things on the path of proper discipline.”</p><p>Vernon looked exceptionally pleased. “How does the school choose what house a child goes into?”</p><p>“…Normally I wouldn’t say, as it’s supposed to be a surprise, but the slut is well trained enough to never tell any first years. Isn’t that right, slut?”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy. I won’t tell any first years how houses are chosen.”</p><p>“Good. Hogwarts has something called the Sorting Hat. It’s a hat that was enchanted by the founders of the school, over a thousand years ago. It basically looks into each child’s head and determines which house would be best for them. And once it has decided on the child’s house, it shouts it out for everyone in the Great Hall to hear.”</p><p>“Shouts?” Vernon said. “It talks?”</p><p>“Yes. It is fully capable of speech and carrying on a conversation. Allegedly, the four founders enchanted the hat with some of their own personalities, so the hat could Sort based on what each founder preferred for their students. Gryffindor favored the brave and chivalrous—”</p><p>“Stupid, you mean,” Vernon muttered.</p><p>“—Hufflepuff the loyal and hard working, Ravenclaw liked those of intelligence and wit, and Slytherin wanted those who were cunning and ambitious.”</p><p>Vernon hummed and cast a look at the boy. “So the slut’s ambition needs to be getting into Slytherin, for a start, and then being the very best slut he can be for his Slytherin Daddy. I imagine if he was naughty enough to get sorted into some other house, he wouldn’t have a Daddy at Hogwarts, as it’d be a bit odd for him to be trotting off to your office every morning and evening.”</p><p>“Yes, it would,” he agreed. “And then I would be unable to give him a proper fuck at those times. He’d end up in all sorts of trouble from the lack of discipline. I imagine he’d never be able to sit down again during his Hogwarts career for all the paddling he’d be getting, which would make classes difficult.”</p><p>“Onto other subjects,” Vernon said. “Has there been anything in those books you need to ask questions about, slut?”</p><p>“Is there a book that better shows the relationship between Herbology and Potions, Daddy Snape?”</p><p>Now why hadn’t he thought of that? “Yes, there is. I shall purchase one for you to read.”</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy.”</p><p>“How many books have you managed to get through so far?”</p><p>“All of them, Daddy. And then I started over again. Daddy Vernon has been quite insistent I do my best to memorize them, so that I don’t disappoint you. Daddy Vernon says I’m to strive for perfect grades in whatever classes I’m taking, though I don’t know how that will work for third year.”</p><p>“Ah yes. Students choose electives before they return home at the end of their second year,” Severus said. “But I see no reason why the slut would be making that decision.”</p><p>“Of course not!” Vernon said. “He’s much too young to make decisions for himself. I’ll leave that choice to you, Severus. You’d know far better what jobs are available in the wizarding world, and what job you think the slut should take once he’s old enough, so better that you choose his electives for him.”</p><p>“You can be certain of that,” Severus said. “We’ll see how well he does his first year first, though, and what he seems best at. Aside from being fucked, that is. And speaking of which…”</p><p>Dudley sprang into action again, removing the plug from his cousin’s ass, and wandered off with it.</p><p>Severus released his cock again and pushed into the boy’s ass, then started to fuck him hard. His earlier orgasm had taken the edge off, so he was able to take his time showing the slut just who owned his ass. The child had better be sorted into Slytherin or Severus would damn well arrange for the boy to be paddled every single morning, just to make his days a misery.</p><p>And if it wouldn’t show such favoritism, he’d keep the boy in his bed every night.</p><p>He looked forward to having all the boys in Slytherin obedient to his will, all of them plugged up, fucked at will, though he vastly preferred the idea of fucking just the son of James Potter. Hell, the son of Lily Evans, the girl he had once fancied, and who had spurned him for that spoiled idiot.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The next time he was over—he was finding it difficult to stay away, really—Vernon brought up the subject of punishments again. Specifically, that Severus had not yet punished the child, even if only so he could experience it for himself. That he would be using the house-elves to handle the Slytherin boys as a whole was beside the point.</p><p>He was inclined to agree with Vernon that he should punish the boy at least once, not that he had done anything to deserve it aside from having James Potter as a father. That … was a good enough reason for a spurious punishment, actually.</p><p>So he nodded and said, “Yes, I believe I shall.”</p><p>Harry nodded complacently and stripped down, then bent over the convenient armchair. Dudley sprang into action to fetch the paddle and oil, then oiled his cousin’s ass cheeks up.</p><p>Severus took the paddle and hefted it in his hand, then took a swing.</p><p>“Oh, a bit harder than that,” Vernon said.</p><p>He hummed and swung again, going for the other cheek.</p><p>“Mm, bit harder. He looks delicate, but he’s not, really.”</p><p>He swung again, harder, and the boy cried out in pain. “Too hard, that one.”</p><p>Vernon nodded in agreement.</p><p>Now that he had a better idea of how hard to hit, he settled in to punish the boy. It was great stress relief. Albus had twittered at him all during breakfast and, as it was not the done thing to strangle one’s boss with his own beard in response, he had suffered through it with as much patience as he could muster, gratefully fleeing the castle (at a decorous pace, of course) the second breakfast had ended and someone else had taken up Albus’s attention.</p><p>The slut was quite sturdy as he had not yet started to cry, so Severus kept on, methodically tanning each cheek and watching the colour of his skin get redder and redder.</p><p>He could easily see using this for any misbehaving boys. While he would normally never take points from members of his house, he would assign detentions. He could always combine the usual method with paddling. Bring the year in to the classroom, have them all paddled until they cried and then some, then perhaps set them to disemboweling frogs or cleaning cauldrons, preferably while sitting. That would teach them not to disobey him—or do anything that would result in a loss of points or detention from another staff member.</p><p>Sadly, the slut started to cry, so Severus had to pay attention to how many more times he swung that paddle. Two dozen times more for each cheek, to drive home that he would not be soft on the boy when he had earned a punishment. The paddle was handed off to Dudley.</p><p>“As you were very obedient for this demonstration, I shall give you a proper fuck, slut,” he said as he opened his trousers.</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy,” Harry sobbed as his cousin removed the plug and disappeared with it.</p><p>Severus had a lovely time fucking the boy, who sobbed each time he slammed into him, if only because he kept pressing into that reddened flesh. He wondered how much more the child would like being fucked once he had gone through puberty and could orgasm as well.</p><p>Him, somehow converted into something like a pedophile? Never once crossed his mind.</p><p>He could feel himself growing quite fond of the child, now that he had punished him for being James Potter’s spawn. Seven years with someone eager to please, eager to obey, eager to be fucked—he was pushed over the edge into orgasm again, strong enough to make him a little light-headed.</p><p>He cleaned up after and said, “Stay like that, slut. I want to be able to see your bright red ass on display.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” Harry said, his voice warbling a bit as Dudley re-inserted the plug.</p><p>“So, about the train ride in,” Vernon said.</p><p>“I could just take you there and show you, but I think it’s best for me to accompany you that morning. The train leaves at eleven sharp, but it’s best to arrive a bit early, say ten. Getting onto the platform can be disconcerting for a first-timer, as it appears to be a solid wall. It takes a leap of faith to be able to pass through the barrier. Also, I would hopefully be able to spot some suitable children for the slut to share a compartment with, the right sort of people. You should be aware that there is only a sweets trolley on the train.”</p><p>“That sounds downright foolish,” Vernon said unhappily. “Providing a box lunch for the boy won’t be a problem, though. I don’t like the idea of him having lots of sweets. Those are strictly rationed here. Before Pet remembered what her damn duties were, she was constantly pushing sweets on Dudley and me. I swear, it was like she wanted us to die young of heart attacks or diabetes.”</p><p>“Perhaps … a single sweet then?” he said. “I shall give him a single galleon, and he can select one sweet,  then turn over the remainder of the money to me. I shall know if he’s disobeyed me. Then again…”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“The meals at Hogwarts always have a sweet course at the end. It’s sickening just how much is made available to the children. I think instead he shall only have the box lunch, and he can have a single sweet at the opening feast.”</p><p>“How many feasts are there?” Vernon asked, frowning slightly.</p><p>“Start and end of each term, plus Samhain, so five per year, six if a student stays over the Yule holiday.”</p><p>“Then I’d say those are the only times he can have any, and just the one each time,” Vernon said decisively.</p><p>He nodded, glad to have that settled. In fact, he was already considering having a stern talk with the kitchen elves about what was served at the Slytherin table. There was far too much in the way of fatty foods for a proper diet. He could use a different method to test how obedient the child would be away from obvious supervision. The train ride did take a good seven hours…</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The morning of the first he was at № 4 early. He had already detailed one of the house-elves he had purchased to watch the boy during the entirety of the train ride.</p><p>Vernon had mentioned it took about a half hour to forty-five minutes by train to get to King’s Cross, so he had plenty of time to set up his test, which he had discussed with Vernon after the boys had been sent off to do some reading.</p><p>Harry was told to strip and assume the position for a paddling. “I am doing this, slut, as a test of how well you behave yourself while not directly under supervision,” he said as the boy undressed. “You will be soundly paddled, such that you will have great difficulty in sitting still during the train ride. You are not to squirm or in any way indicate that you’ve been punished, and I will know if you’ve disobeyed me. And should you disobey, you will be paddled for a week straight, every morning, possibly for two weeks depending on how badly you disobey. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.” Harry’s voice quavered slightly.</p><p>He rather wished he could see the child’s face, but the slut was already bent over the armchair in readiness and Dudley was oiling him up.</p><p>He was soon enough paddling the boy, taking exceptional care to make sure every bit of the slut’s ass would be on fire by the end, and gave him an additional two dozen sharp smacks per cheek once the boy started sobbing.</p><p>“And because this is a test, you don’t get a proper fuck,” he said as he handed off the paddle. “Get dressed, wash your face, make certain your trunk is ready to go, and your wand is strapped into place, though you are still forbidden to use it until classes begin, and then only during classes which require it, and for practice.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”</p><p>The boy chose to stand on the train ride to London, to no one’s surprise.</p><p>At King’s Cross he led Vernon and the boy (Dudley was at home organizing his things for his own schooling come Monday) to the hidden barrier between platforms nine and ten. “Potter,” he said, gesturing at the wall, “walk straight through.”</p><p>“Yes, Professor Snape.” The boy did as he was told and vanished behind what appeared to be solid brick.</p><p>“Huh,” Vernon said. “Guess we should follow, then.” The man then did the same and, to his credit, only hesitated slightly.</p><p>Severus followed right behind him. “Let’s find a compartment, shall we?” he said, then led the way onto the gleaming scarlet train. Such a ghastly colour, unless it was the red of a boy’s paddled ass. Why the train couldn’t have been a non-house colour…? An earthy brown? Mauve? Orange? Anything but Gryffindor scarlet.</p><p>He gestured at the first empty compartment he saw and waited for the boy to enter, then produced the trunk. That got shoved under the seat next to the window. He noticed Lucius had arrived with his near clone Draco, so he caught the man’s eye.</p><p>Lucius nodded and directed Draco toward and onto the train, and was shortly there at the compartment, an understated look on inquiry on his face.</p><p>“As I have had to escort a certain young man to the station, I thought I would ensure he shared a compartment with the right sort of people,” Severus said, then made introductions. He had made a deliberate hash of the process in terms of order of importance, because really, how was he supposed to determine exactly who was the most important person there? Lucius would get into a snit if he was not it, Draco would get into a snit if he was not next, and yet Potter was the one falsely credited with the destruction of his master and saddled with that ludicrous moniker.</p><p>Vernon, after a polite nod to Lucius and Draco said, “You behave yourself, boy. Professor Snape will be letting me know if you don’t.”</p><p>“Yes, Uncle Vernon.”</p><p>“I can find my way out. Thank you for all your assistance, Severus.”</p><p>“You’re quite welcome, Vernon,” he said as the man headed out. He noticed that Potter had eyed Lucius curiously, but remained silent beyond the polite greeting during the introduction. “Potter, Draco will ensure you meet the right sort of people on the ride, and he’ll be able to answer questions you might have, as he grew up in the magical world.</p><p>“If in doubt, let Draco handle things, such as if one of the Weasleys attempts to get smart. People are going to have frankly ridiculous expectations of you due to the silly nickname you had foisted on you for something you didn’t even do. Behave yourself, be polite. If you get bored for some reason, read. And remember what I said earlier.”</p><p>“Yes, Professor Snape.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Let’s talk, Severus,” Lucius said.</p><p>“Let’s. You two, have a productive train ride.”</p><p>Back off the train Lucius was giving him a slightly skeptical look. “That man was a muggle, was he not?”</p><p>“Yes. Husband to the sister of Lily Evans. Has rather firm beliefs about raising children, and quite a lot of common sense. The boy is aiming to be sorted into Slytherin, because that’s the best house, and he’s taken a shine to me.”</p><p>“The Boy-Who-Lived was raised by a muggle?”</p><p>He nodded. “I doubt the child will be at that house often from this point forward. Far better he be properly integrated into wizarding culture and tradition. No doubt Dumbledore had some notion of the boy growing up completely ignorant of everything so he didn’t get a swelled head, and with far too many people actually believing Potter had anything to do with our master disappearing, well. They’d easily have turned the child into an idiot like his father.”</p><p>“But now he is here, and he has people to keep an eye on him, to ensure that does not happen,” Lucius said.</p><p>“You can be damn sure I will be keeping a close eye on him. The second I see him getting above himself I shall slap him down hard. He is just a boy, a student, and that is all he should be, not a bloody icon of Gryffindor stupidity.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Harry, while not the least bit upset that Daddy Snape had paddled him practically raw, was having a very hard time sitting still, but he would, because he’d been ordered to do so. That and he did not fancy being paddled each morning for a week or two straight (every so often was perfectly fine, though, and punishments showed that his Daddy cared enough to expend the effort to discipline him). He would pass Daddy Snape’s test.</p><p>Draco, seated across from him, seemed a bit like a peacock, minus the colours. Very self-important, that one. He also seemed to be at a loss as to how to open a conversation. What finally came out of his mouth was, “You were raised by muggles, then?”</p><p>“Yes, so I’ve only read about wizarding things in books, like holidays and such. I didn’t have access to anything like that until I received my letter, and Professor Snape came to take me shopping. He was kind enough to ensure I had books beyond what our lists specified. I found it very curious that a society as old as the wizarding one would cater to muggle ideas, as if the wizarding world suddenly had no foundation and all those centuries of history were somehow irrelevant.”</p><p>Draco relaxed a bit and nodded. “I don’t know much about muggles, admittedly, but I do know I’m not one of them, so why must we celebrate their holidays or festivals?”</p><p>“I am not too keen on Hallowe’en,” he said, curious as to how the blond would respond.</p><p>“I’m told that night is celebrated at the castle with far too many sweets,” Draco said. “The one time I had too many chocolate frogs I had far too much energy to sleep, and then it was like—oh, wait. I see. Yes, I understand why you wouldn’t be keen. It does seem rather disrespectful, doesn’t it.”</p><p>They were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door, which then opened. A dark-skinned boy with black hair stood in the doorway, one brow arched.</p><p>“Blaise,” Draco greeted, “do join us. I’m sure Vincent and Greg will be along shortly, and perhaps Theo.”</p><p>Blaise nodded and entered with his trunk, which was pushed under the seat, then sat down next to Draco.</p><p>“Blaise, this is Harry Potter. Potter, this is Blaise Zabini,” Draco said, then added confidentially, “One of the right sort, of course.”</p><p>“A pleasure to make your acquaintance,” he said. “And, Harry is fine.” Blaise seemed to be as much of a peacock as Draco, just with inverted colouring. Time would tell. And both of them would be tweaked just as soon as the Sorting was done and Harry knew just who needed his special touch in order to help Daddy Snape along in his quest to impose order and structure, not that he would ever admit to anyone what he could do. It would be difficult to maneuver people around and arrange things to his satisfaction if people figured out he was not entirely the eagerly submissive boy he presented himself as.</p><p>With any luck the hat would Sort him straight to Slytherin, but if necessary he would attempt to tweak the thing.</p><p>He listened as Draco and Blaise exchanged news and gossip, and politely addressed the next two to arrive, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and then a few minutes later one Theodore Nott. All of them were “the right sort”.</p><p>As far as he could tell that meant they had important or influential families, were likely rich, and historically were sorted into Slytherin (with maybe the odd outlier in Ravenclaw).</p><p>Keeping his mind firmly on paying attention to their talk helped him to keep it off just how much his ass burned and throbbed, and how badly he wanted to go dunk it in a basin of cold water. Crabbe and Goyle seemed a bit slow mentally, but they still managed to adequately contribute.</p><p>They were interrupted shortly after the train pulled out of the station by someone sliding the compartment door open, very rudely so as they did not bother to first knock. It was a boy about their age with red hair, lots of freckles, blue eyes, and a hound-dog expression.</p><p>The boy opened his mouth to say something, then snapped it shut on seeing Draco. The boy didn’t even bother to so much as say sorry for barging in, he just stepped back out and shut the door, with a bit more force than necessary.</p><p>“That was a Weasley,” Draco informed him. “I’ve been told that all Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford.”</p><p>Which seemed downright silly to Harry. Either they lived under the delusion that love would provide what a lack of money could not, or they could not afford to use something to avoid all those children being born and had no sense of discipline. Either way, Draco was clearly telling him that the Weasley family was most definitely not the right sort, which meant they were poor, not at all influential, and not sorted into Slytherin.</p><p>He nodded and said, “Then I know whom to avoid. He wasn’t the least bit polite. Did no one teach him manners, or was he simply too thick to comprehend them?” Attempting to sound like a snob to fit in with snobs was a sound plan in his opinion. Though truly, he had formed a poor opinion of the boy in all of thirty seconds based on the available evidence. Daddy Vernon would have paddled that boy’s hide in a heartbeat after a display like that.</p><p>Draco seemed quite pleased that Harry was being so reasonable.</p><p>The sweets trolley clattered by at around the time for lunch, but he didn’t so much as look over at it. When asked if he wanted anything he said, “Ah, no, I’m good. But thank you.”</p><p>He carefully fetched his box lunch out from his trunk (and he was very pleased that Daddy Snape had decided to give himself access to the thing before Harry even had a chance to tweak him into doing so, as it removed any temptation for Harry to try to hide something in there) and proceeded to eat, still mostly just listening to the others talk.</p><p>They had probably spent any number of social gatherings together and had become friendly (though not necessarily friends) due to proximity and expectation.</p><p>They were next visited by a girl with lots of bushy brown hair and overlarge front teeth. Accompanying her was a moon-faced boy who looked like his puppy had just died. Or he might have been confused as to how he had ended up on the train. It was difficult to tell.</p><p>“Has anyone seen a toad?” the girl said in a bossy sort of voice. “Neville’s lost one.”</p><p>“We have not,” Draco said primly.</p><p>“Perhaps you might ask a prefect,” Theo said evenly.</p><p>“Oh! Oh! Are you Harry Potter?” she asked, staring intently at him. “I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books for background reading, and you’re in <em>Modern Magical History</em> and <em>The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts</em> and <em>Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century</em>,” she said in a rush of sound. When he failed to leap to reply in the split second it took for her to inhale, she continued, “Goodness, didn’t you know? I’d have found out everything I could if it was me.</p><p>“Do any of you know what house you’ll be in? I’ve been asking around, and I hope I’m in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best. I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn’t be too bad. Anyway, we’d better go look for Neville’s toad. You had better change, you know, I expect we’ll be there soon.”</p><p>And then she was off in a swirl of hair, dragging the poor Neville along with her.</p><p>Goyle reached out to slide the door closed.</p><p>“Words fail me,” he said quietly.</p><p>“A muggle-born, clearly,” Blaise said with a sneer. “One who read everything but books on manners, culture, or other cornerstones of polite society.”</p><p>Harry simply hoped at that point that they <em>would</em> be arriving soon, as he’d had nothing to drink since breakfast. He would have to broach that issue with Daddy Snape when he had a moment. He rather figured that his pure-blood companions would not have been impressed by water in a muggle-crafted disposable plastic bottle.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by a voice echoing through the train: “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.”</p><p>That having been announced, Harry retrieved a school robe from his trunk and shrugged it on, then sat back down.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>A simply enormous man was waiting at the station, a lantern in one hand held up high. He called for the “firs’ years” to follow him and lumbered off down a steep, narrow path.</p><p>“I confess to ignorance,” he said quietly to Draco. “How is that man so tall?”</p><p>“Half giant, I’m told.”</p><p>“I don’t even want to know how that works,” he muttered.</p><p>He ended up in a boat with Draco, Blaise, and Theo, mostly because Draco had decided to orchestrate it that way. Blaise and Theo either didn’t mind or were just humoring him. Crabbe and Goyle had to sit with people Harry was unfamiliar with, not that he was technically all that familiar with his compartment mates.</p><p>After a nice ride across the lake they were led upward to the castle, then shuffled inside through a massive set of doors. A black-haired, stern-looking witch of indeterminate age awaited them. She wore emerald green robes, which struck Harry as slightly odd.</p><p>“The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall,” said Hagrid.</p><p>“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.”</p><p>The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of Daddy Vernon’s house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.</p><p>McGonagall led them across the flagged stone floor into a small, empty chamber off the hall. For some reason. Perhaps so they wouldn’t be tempted to peek through the equally massive doors which presumably led into the Great Hall where he could hear the drone of hundreds of voices as they passed by?</p><p>It was uncomfortably crowded in there, and many of the children were peering about nervously. It was almost as if they expected something to jump out at them. Or maybe they just had no idea how the Sorting was accomplished and were dreaming up increasingly scary ways it might happen.</p><p>“Welcome to Hogwarts,” McGonagall said. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be Sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.</p><p>“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.</p><p>“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” Her eyes lingered on a few of the students, such as that Neville boy and Weasley. “I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly,” she said, then left the chamber.</p><p>“H-how do they sort us?” Neville asked in a quiet, quavery voice.</p><p>“Some sort of test, I think,” Weasley said just as quietly. “Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking.”</p><p>The girl with bushy hair was standing near one of the walls, fretfully whispering to herself, no doubt about every single fact and spell in the first year books. She was snapped out of it when a good dozen children screamed or shrieked in surprise.</p><p>Ghosts had arrived, talking amongst themselves, not appearing to notice them at first, and then they did. “I say, what are you all doing here?” asked a ghost wearing a ruff, doublet, and tights.</p><p>“New students!” the fat one said; he rather looked like a monk. “About to be Sorted, I suppose?”</p><p>Several children nodded shakily.</p><p>“Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know.”</p><p>“Move along now,” said a sharp voice. “The Sorting Ceremony’s about to start.” It was McGonagall.</p><p>He had to wonder if this was a staged thing, to have a bit of fun with the firsties each year. A minor form of hazing, perhaps? See how many new students wet themselves in fright?</p><p>The Great Hall, once they were led into it, was both enormous and magnificent. The ceiling overhead was concealed by some sort of illusion that showed the sky outside, though the view was somewhat obscured by the thousands of candles providing illumination to the four long tables below, as well as the head table at the back, perpendicular to the student ones.</p><p>McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the head table and on top of that she put a pointed wizard’s hat. It was patched and frayed and extremely dirty, and Harry wanted to shudder just thinking about having to put that thing on.</p><p>There was a short interlude where the hat graced them all with a poem, of which only one part stood out—</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h4>“Or perhaps in Slytherin<br/>
You’ll make your real friends,<br/>
Those cunning folk use any means<br/>
To achieve their ends.”</h4>
</blockquote><p>‘Yes, that sounds like me,’ he thought. ‘Perhaps I won’t need to tweak it, but I think I’ll test it all the same. Then again, if it can look into our minds, that might not be the best idea. A shame, I did so want to see Bushy go into Hufflepuff.’</p><p>—and then the Great Hall erupted in applause. The hat “bowed” to each of the four tables, then went still.</p><p>McGonagall produced a long roll of parchment. “When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be Sorted,” she said. “Abbot, Hannah!”</p><p>Apparently she was doing the sensible thing and going in alphabetical order. Sad for Blaise with a surname like Zabini, though.</p><p>Vincent was sorted into Slytherin, then Gregory, and then Draco’s name was called. He strode toward the stool with a slight swagger in his step, and the hat barely touched his white-blond locks before it screamed, “Slytherin!” Draco looked inordinately pleased as he headed off to join his house.</p><p>Theo also went to Slytherin and took a seat across the table from Draco, and then it was just Harry and Blaise from their compartment. When Harry’s name was called it was like the Earth stood still for a heartbeat. Then whispers started up, hissing like snakes all over the hall, and someone said loudly enough to be understood clearly, “<em>The</em> Harry Potter?”</p><p>Far too many people were eyeing him up like a choice steak as he took a seat on the stool and felt the hat be placed on his head.</p><p>“Great Merlin,” the hat murmured into his ear. “You’re so deviously manipulative you might as well be Salazar reborn. You’ve got it all worked out, don’t you.” A moment later it shouted out, “Slytherin!” and McGonagall was removing the hat from his head. She aimed a frown at him for some reason, but he ignored that and walked to the Slytherin table to take a seat next to Draco.</p><p>At least after so many hours on the train sitting still and not aggravating his ass had toned down the pain to the point where he no longer desired to squirm or fidget. It made it possible for him to pay attention to the head table, and get a look at the staff seated up there.</p><p>The old man front and center had long silver hair and an equally long silver beard. He was presumably Dumbledore, the headmaster, as he was seated on a throne-like chair. He also had terrible fashion sense, not that Harry was an expert on the subject. An empty seat was next to him, presumably for McGonagall, as the chair itself was larger than the others, but smaller than the headmaster’s.</p><p>Hagrid was at the far right end. On the opposite side was Daddy Snape, who was smirking happily. Next to him was a man with a turban on his head. Blaise was Sorted into Slytherin just then and joined them, and Weasley (Ronald) was Sorted into Gryffindor, where he was welcomed by three other red-haired boys with an excess of clapping and cheers.</p><p>The headmaster stood up and beamed out at the students, his arms opened wide. Harry was reminded of a picture he had once seen of a colossal statue in Brazil. “Welcome!” the man said. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! …Thank you!” He sat back down to the applause and cheers of the older students.</p><p>Harry turned to Draco and said very quietly, “He’s not right in the head, is he.”</p><p>Draco smirked and shook his head. “He’s not. Father’s been trying to get him ousted for ages now. Oh, let’s eat.”</p><p>The table had gone from empty aside from golden tableware to groaning under the weight of many dishes. Meats of all kinds, potatoes prepared in many ways, vegetables galore—and for some reason, peppermint humbugs.</p><p>Keeping in mind Daddy Vernon’s thoughts on food, Harry served himself some roast chicken, roast potatoes, carrots, corn, broccoli, and asparagus, with some brown gravy on the side, along with a glass of water. He was a bit startled when a ghost floated over to sit next to him; he had blank eyes, a gaunt face, and his robes were stained with silver blood.</p><p>The books said a ghost can’t do anything to the living except make them feel ice cold, so he shrugged slightly and began to eat. If he remembered correctly, each house had a house ghost, so the one seated next to him was presumably the Bloody Baron.</p><p>He let the swell of conversation wash over him as he ate and tweaked his housemates, one at a time—or at least the ones he could easily see—and when it came time for pudding, eyed the vast array of choices. He was only allowed to have one item, one sweet, and it would be the last until Hallowe’en. That being the case, he took a chocolate éclair and savored every delicious bite of it.</p><p>Eventually the table cleared entirely and the old man got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.</p><p>“Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.” The old man eyed the Gryffindor table.</p><p>That his eyes were twinkling was cause for Harry to assume he was going senile, on recreational drugs, a hypocrite, or possibly hoping that certain students would have a tragic accident thanks to their own stupidity. Either way, this was not a man Harry could see trusting, no matter how well he might be regarded by those who were not the right sort.</p><p>“I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.”</p><p>He translated that to mean, ‘But between classes in non-corridors is perfectly all right. And presumably before and after classes anywhere we like. Well, so long as said use is for practice purposes.’</p><p>“Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.”</p><p>Well that wasn’t alarming or anything. He was willing to bet (not that he would because Daddy Vernon was quite scornful of people who gambled, said it showed a distinct lack of self-control and proper training) that the old man had not even bothered to ensure no student could get to the right-hand, third-floor corridor, and was expecting either one of two things: students would for some reason obey and ignore their by now fired up curiosity, or would charge right in like idiots and get themselves injured or killed.</p><p>“And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!”</p><p>He noticed that the staff at the head table had adopted rather fixed smiles, which boded badly.</p><p>The old man gave his wand a little flick and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <h4>Hogwarts, Hogwarts,<br/>
Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,<br/>
Teach us something please,<br/>
Whether we be old and bald<br/>
Or young with scabby knees,<br/>
Our heads could do with filling<br/>
With some interesting stuff,<br/>
For now they’re bare and full of air,<br/>
Dead flies and bits of fluff,<br/>
So teach us things worth knowing,<br/>
Bring back what we’ve forgot,<br/>
Just do your best, we’ll do the rest,<br/>
And learn until our brains all rot.</h4>
</blockquote><p>Right there, he decided, Dumbledore had to be reined in. The man was clearly a menace. And besides, Daddy Snape was not even trying to hide the glare he had aimed at the old man. He reached out to do an initial tweak to make Dumbledore a lot more liable to acquiesce to whatever Daddy Snape wanted.</p><p>“Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!”</p><p>And the students (above first year anyway), who had clearly been brainwashed, bellowed out the words on display, to different tunes, at different tempos, and the whole thing dragged on, hurting Harry’s ears, until at last it was just those red-haired twins at the Gryffindor table, finishing up to a very slow funeral march.</p><p>Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and, when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest. “Ah, music,” he said, wiping his eyes. “A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!”</p><p>One of the older Slytherin boys stood up and called to the first years to follow him. A prefect, presumably, though it did beg the question of why his female counterpart was not participating in the shepherding of them.</p><p>They were led out of the Great Hall, down the staircase to the left of the main staircase leading up, and along torch-lit corridors, to a bare stretch of wall. Harry was doing his damnedest to memorize the path they took so he would be able to both get to and retreat from the location. The prefect, who had yet to give a name, spoke a single word: “Aconitum.”</p><p>A stone door concealed in the wall slid open to allow access to the Slytherin common room, which was a long, low room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps hung on chains. A fire crackled under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and arrayed around it were high-backed chairs, some already filled with older students who had arrived before them.</p><p>The windows displayed water, which was not unexpected given what he had read in <em>Hogwarts, a History</em>. Fish swam by, and he even caught sight of a tentacle, which meant the giant squid was nearby. How they managed to get so low down as to be under the lake with just a single staircase he didn't know. Or, those windows were just illusions, like the sky in the Great Hall. The gentle sound of swishing water made him think it was either a very good illusion, or magic was just that awesome at bending reality in strange and wondrous ways.</p><p>Daddy Snape arrived via a doorway in one wall, and everyone came to attention. Harry took that as an opportunity to start tweaking again, to get the students he could not see well enough earlier at the feast.</p><p>“Another excellent Sorting,” Daddy Snape said. “Now, for the edification of our first years, we have a few rules in Slytherin. First, you will always travel in groups of at least three Slytherins. The other houses do not like us, and frequently try to provoke trouble. Whenever possible, the first years should travel with all their dorm mates.</p><p>“Second, you will keep any disagreements you may have with each other inside the house. Outside that door you are a united front. I do not care if you are swearing revenge and death in your hearts against a fellow Slytherin, you will act supportive of each other outside these walls. Third, if you attempt to get members of other houses into trouble, do not get caught. I will make you suffer if you fail to properly exercise cunning, plausible deniability, and careful planning.</p><p>“Fourth, you will heed Headmaster Dumbledore’s words regarding the right-hand, third-floor corridor. None of you will go anywhere near it. If I find out differently I will make you suffer for such presumption.</p><p>“Lastly, we have amongst us what some would deem a celebrity, one Harry Potter. I tell you now this is foolishness. Mr Potter is just a boy, a student like any of you. If I hear any Boy-Who-Lived nonsense I will make you suffer. The boy should not be punished by any of you for the failure of the Light-minded dunderheads to have or exercise common sense. He was sorted into our great house, and is to be treated as just another Slytherin.</p><p>“Now, Mr Potter, you will come with me. There are a few things about your situation which need to be clarified. Prefects, show the first years to their dormitories.”</p><p>Harry trotted off after Daddy Snape, through that same door, and into what appeared to be the man’s office. There were three other doors in there. One would likely lead to the man’s quarters, one to a bathroom, and one to an outside corridor?</p><p>“Strip, slut.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.” He quickly removed his clothing and piled it neatly on a chair.</p><p>“You did exceptionally well on the train, and for that you get a reward. That and being Sorted into Slytherin, where you belong.” Daddy Snape opened up a small jar and gestured for him to bend over the chair, which he did. A moment later he felt a very welcome cooling sensation on his ass. Apparently he was being healed.</p><p>He could hear the jar being set aside, and then felt the plug being removed from his ass. “If you need to use the toilet, and I imagine you do, it’s just through that door.”</p><p>He trotted over, opened the door, and went about his business, then returned and bent himself over the chair again, having no orders to the contrary.</p><p>“And, of course, it is time for your pre-bedtime fuck.”</p><p>He sighed happily as his Daddy pushed in with his cock and gave him a right proper fuck, really slamming into him and driving home the knowledge that his ass belonged to his Daddy.</p><p>“As a secondary reward, you’ll be wearing a larger plug,” Daddy Snape said, which made him sigh happily again. It went in so nicely and filled him so well, but he was surprised and pleased when he felt the straps of a harness being moved into place.</p><p>“This one locks, of course, in a way that will make it impossible for you to remove,” Daddy Snape said silkily. “One of my house-elves will take care of when it needs to be removed and replaced, slut, such as an opportunity for you to use the toilet morning and evening, and to shower. That way the boys in your dorm will never notice anything out of the ordinary—at least, until they, too, are outfitted with similar plugs. Now, get dressed. Do you have any questions at this point?”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy. There was nothing to drink on the train, and I did not bring along water or any other drink because they would have been in muggle packaging. What should I have done?”</p><p>Daddy Snape frowned, then nodded. “In the future I will ensure you have an appropriate container. Pumpkin juice is far too sweet, as is butterbeer, and water is all you should need.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy. Thank you. I should only drink water at meals, then?”</p><p>“Yes. That or milk. You can always pretend milk is my seed, and I know how greedy you are for that, slut.”</p><p>“I am, Daddy, very much so.”</p><p>“Any other questions?”</p><p>He paused for a moment, thinking, then said, “What do I do if the boys question why I was in here, Daddy?”</p><p>“I will take care of that. Now, let’s get you to your dorm so you can go to sleep.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”</p><p>The other boys were milling about, placing various belonging here and there. There were three beds on one side of the room, and three on the other. Draco’s appeared to be between Vincent and Greg, whereas Harry was to be between Theo and Blaise.</p><p>“Why are you not already in bed?” Daddy Snape demanded, causing the boys to jump a little, then scurry to get under their covers. “Potter, get changed, and into bed. And just so none of you get any foolish ideas about favoritism, Potter has certain medical needs and I’ll not trust Pomfrey to attend to them.</p><p>“That being said, he will be required in my office each morning before breakfast and each evening prior to bed. He will be done each morning in plenty of time for you to go as a group to the Great Hall. As first years your bedtime is 9<span class="sc">pm</span>, but for this first evening you will go early due to all the excitement. You will receive your schedules at breakfast. Now, go to sleep.”</p><p>And he did, because his Daddy told him to.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Severus distributed the suggestibility potions to his house-elves and sent them off to first make sure every Slytherin student was asleep, and then to administer the potion to all of them bar Harry, since he was already well trained and had never showed even an ounce of rebellion.</p><p>He then took himself off to the kitchen to have a chat with the castle house-elves about the offerings at the Slytherin table. Specifically, to start, to ensure only certain foods were placed near Potter, to limit his diet to what he and Vernon thought was proper. The child had been sensible enough, or well trained enough, to not take advantage of all those fatty foods, but, once again, Severus preferred to remove temptation whenever possible.</p><p>It still left open the option for his slut to ask a student farther down the table to pass over something Severus would not want him to eat, but time would tell if the child was clever enough to see the subtle order and adhere to it. Later on he would see about changing the menu for all of Slytherin, after they were already obeying him properly.</p><p>He would have to be a bit more frequent in his visits to the common room during the first month, to make full use of the suggestibility potion, to reiterate his rules and his expectations as to their behavior. Suggestibility would be useless without reinforcement and orders.</p><p>Over the week following, with those repeated visits, where he doled out various rules and expectations, he was pleased to note that his Slytherins were far more obedient to his will. He was also delighted to be able to get in a proper fuck every morning and night. His slut had also seen his order for what it was, and had obediently eaten only from the platters within reach.</p><p>He spared a moment to feel slightly sad over not having a plausible excuse to paddle the child and make him cry those beautiful tears, but was otherwise pleased with the slut’s perception and delightful submission.</p><p>But then Goyle messed up, as reported to him by one of his elves. They were mostly on duty during the day keeping an eye on his slut, and they knew to report any infractions. That being so, he ordered the first year boys into their dorm after giving instructions to his elves.</p><p>“It has come to my attention that Goyle fell asleep in History of Magic, which goes against my rules. You were all duly warned about that ghost, and that you would have to exert effort to remain awake. And not just Goyle will be punished. You should be keeping an eye on each other, to prevent mishaps like these. Therefore you will share his punishment.</p><p>“All of you, strip, now.”</p><p>They did, though a bit slowly (Harry aside), looking very uncertain and a bit scared.</p><p>“Bend over the ends of your beds and brace yourselves with your hands,” he ordered, then snapped his fingers when they were correctly positioned. His elves popped in and began to oil the boys up, then set to paddling all of them.</p><p>He was only sad that he himself was not the one paddling his slut.</p><p>His elves had been instructed to paddle them until <em>all</em> of them cried, which meant all of them but Harry received far more than the normal punishment, as his slut was well conditioned to it. Unfair of him, perhaps, but who ever said life was fair? They were a wretched, sobbing mess by the time Harry began to cry.</p><p>He watched as the elves finished up the paddling, and then got out the plugs. The plugs themselves, aside from being lubricated, were also coated in the suggestibility potion, barring Harry’s. His elves would administer the potion that way for the next three weeks to the first year boys, as it was well known that many substances were absorbed very well when administered in that manner.</p><p>He smirked when each of the plugs was locked into place, then ordered them all to take a seat at the ends of their beds.</p><p>“As you can see, I am using a new method of discipline in Slytherin House. When one of you merits punishment, all of your dorm mates will share that punishment. In addition, you are forbidden from sending any owls, nor are you to have any sweets at meals, for the next week.</p><p>“Should any of you disobey me, all of you will suffer a paddling every morning for a week, for each infraction. So, for example, should three of you mess up, you will be paddled every morning for three weeks straight. I strongly suggest you behave.</p><p>“The plugs you are now wearing are to remain there except by my order. They are locked in place beyond your ability to remove them. My elves have been instructed when and why to take them out. Your asses belong to me, and it’s time you start to learn that. Now, you will wash your faces and go to bed, with the exception of Potter. It is early, but disobedient boys don’t get to stay up until their normal bedtime. Move.”</p><p>The boys made a shaky procession into the shared bathroom to do as he ordered, then came back out to pull on their pyjamas and get into bed, wincing the entire time, and some still crying.</p><p>“Potter, with me. I need to attend to your medical needs.”</p><p>“Yes, Professor Snape.”</p><p>He gave the boy a right proper fuck in his office, taking care to aggravate his tender flesh, then had him plugged back up. A smack on the ass saw the slut head off to bed. His elves were instructed to keep a close watch on the boys to see if any of them disobeyed, and to prevent any owls being sent off. The sooner they learned not to willfully disobey him, the better.</p><p>He might end up having to purchase more elves, though. Good thing the slut’s vault had so much of James Potter’s gold in it for him to spend.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>When Saturday rolled around, after Harry’s morning fuck, the members of Slytherin house were informed that they would be returning straight to the common room after breakfast for a meeting. Harry had his breakfast of toast, a single egg, baked beans, and fruit, then trotted off with the others back to the common room.</p><p>“It is clear you are all going to need additional instruction when it comes to Defense,” Daddy Snape opened with. “To that end, I will be giving you instruction here. Seventh years will stay in the common room. All other years will go to their dorms and begin working on any assignments. If those are completed, you will study ahead. When it is your turn you will be called. Go now.”</p><p>Harry obediently trotted off to his dorm room and started on his assignments. Of course, with seven years of students, the first years did not receive their turn until after lunch, and it was getting close to dinner when Daddy Snape finished his lesson.</p><p>That evening, when he was called in for his “medical needs”, he was given a right proper fuck, but before Daddy Snape could send him off he made sure to adopt an uncertain look and tweak the man to question him and give a more honest answer than he might otherwise.</p><p>“What is it, slut?”</p><p>“Daddy, who is my guardian in the magical world if it’s not you already? It should be you, right?”</p><p>“Dumbledore is at present. He insisted on it years ago, and I doubt he would simply hand it over to me, even though he should as I am your head of house. He seems far too interested in you already, and I do not like that. He has a terrible habit of poking his long nose in where it doesn’t belong.”</p><p>That meant he would need to tweak Dumbledore harder, not only to hand over that guardianship, but to mind his own business and do the job he was paid for.</p><p>“Oh,” he said sadly. “Hopefully that will change, Daddy. I would feel so much better if I knew that you were the one in control and could legally make all those decisions for me. Daddy Vernon did tell me I am to obey you in all things, after all, and that I’m much too young to make any decisions on  my own.”</p><p>Daddy Snape smirked in pleasure. “I shall have to approach the matter with some subtlety.”</p><p>“I was wondering, Daddy, about something.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Do you think the other boys would like being fucked as much as I do?” he asked with innocently wide eyes. “Maybe the older boys could help? Daddy Vernon always said it was very relaxing for him, and helped him to do better each day at work, and sleep better at night. I imagine the boys studying so hard for the mandated exams would benefit greatly, but of course you’d be the one to decide that for them. Every boy should be a good slut if that’s what Daddy wants them to be. Right? I can’t imagine it being any other way.”</p><p>Daddy Snape hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>Harry had done extensive reading on magical history and could see so many problems what with so many people all having such wildly varying opinions on things. They really needed to adhere to a single vision. He had read something once, a particular phrase, about how “a little child shall lead them”. Why not him being that little child? Why not his vision? Perhaps that was why he had the ability to tweak people.</p><p>“Any other issues?”</p><p>“Um… Do unkind thoughts count as a punishable offense, Daddy?”</p><p>Daddy Snape’s brow went up. “Explain.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy. I mean, that muggle-born girl, Granger. She’s so annoying and bossy and I’ve been having some very unkind thoughts about her.”</p><p>Daddy Snape appeared to think that over for a moment, then said, “So long as you keep it to yourself or inside Slytherin, no. If you were to say something to that effect in public, yes. Slytherin should be above reproach, be a shining example of behavior, and keep any nastiness out of the public eye.”</p><p>“So even though I’m starting to hate her—” He didn’t really, as he felt amusement more than anything watching her alienate everyone around her. “—I should remain civil, but I can complain if I want inside the house.”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“Thank you for explaining, Daddy. Also, I’ve almost gotten used to the size plug I’ve been wearing. Do you think I could start on a bigger one soon? Or even the biggest one? I’m really looking forward to wearing the biggest one all the time. I think it’d be like having your cock inside me all day and night.”</p><p>Daddy Snape smirked again. “Quite possibly. Now run along and get to sleep, slut.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Flying lessons were interesting only in that it felt decidedly odd to be on a broom with a plug filling up his ass, but he could sneakily manipulate the thing that way, so he found the experience enjoyable. Oh, and Longbottom got scared and let his broom get away with him, and he ended up falling off and breaking his wrist. That made him realize that the lady in the infirmary might be an issue once Daddy Snape got around to plugging up all the Slytherin boys. If one of them ended up under Pomfrey’s care, well…</p><p>That evening, after being soundly fucked, he adopted a concerned look, which prompted his Daddy to question it.</p><p>“Well, something happened earlier in flying classes, Daddy, and…”</p><p>Daddy Snape obligingly ordered him to, “Explain.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy. Longbottom fell off his broom and broke his wrist, which is fine, of course. He’s just a Gryffindor. But I realized, what if a Slytherin boy ended up in the infirmary?”</p><p>Daddy Snape hummed thoughtfully. Harry could almost see the wheels turning in his head. “As a reward for bringing this concern to me, I shall fuck you a second time, slut.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you, Daddy!”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>He knew that the house-elves of Hogwarts must know a great deal about the secrets of the castle, and he really wanted to question them about at least one thing that had been hinted at in <em>Hogwarts, A History</em>. At first he intended to follow a Hufflepuff to the kitchen, to see how to get in, but he was not a stupid boy and realized that Daddy Snape must have elves spying on them to see if they were behaving. He did not want his Daddy to get the idea that he would ever be willfully disobedient, so he had rethink things.</p><p>He pondered it over breakfast, in and around tweaking the headmaster some more, and decided on a plan of action. He and his dorm mates just so happened to be exiting the Great Hall behind a group of Hufflepuffs, and those Hufflepuffs just so happened to mention the kitchen and how they were going down there right then to get a bit extra for breakfast, and then had a low-voiced discussion over who got to tickle the pear.</p><p>Given that too many Hufflepuffs were a bit on the plush side, it was plausible enough.</p><p>“Did you hear that?” he whispered to Draco.</p><p>“The bit about the kitchen? Yes, why?”</p><p>“Aren’t you curious? How do they get all that food up to the Great Hall? How large must the kitchen be to accommodate the needs of so many?”</p><p>“But that’s a servant’s room,” Draco protested. “Whyever would I want to go there?”</p><p>“Oh, please,” he almost begged. “You know I can’t go satisfy my curiosity on my own. I’d get all of us in trouble. Professor Snape was very clear about us sticking together while outside the house. We shouldn’t disobey him. Please, Draco. You probably already know all about things like this, but I don’t. I want to see it for myself.”</p><p>Draco heaved a put-upon sigh. “Oh, very well. We will all go down there so you can see. But then it’s straight off to the common room so we can get to work.”</p><p>“Thank you, Draco!” he said happily, and off they went.</p><p>Once inside he saw the bustle of many house-elves, some of which were happily accommodating the earlier Hufflepuffs. Harry pulled one off to the side so he could question it, but not about the mechanics of keeping so many hungry mouths fed.</p><p>“I read some interesting things in <em>Hogwarts, A History</em>,” he said quietly, “and I imagine you house-elves must be incredibly knowledgeable about the castle. I was hoping you could point me to a safe place where me and my friends could practice. You know, somewhere where no one could find us to interrupt us or try to bully us. Some of the students in other houses are not very nice to us.”</p><p>He came away from that chat with directions to find a place called the Come and Go Room, though the elf did also mention it was sometimes called the Room of Requirement. A place like that, should it truly exist, would make for a much nicer classroom for Daddy Snape and his attempts to alleviate the deficiencies found in certain of the teaching staff, such as their almost incomprehensible Defense classes with Quirrell. The common room was not the best place for lessons like that.</p><p>It could also be used for other activities.</p><p>When he returned to his bored looking dorm mates he smiled. “Amazing. Really amazing.”</p><p>Draco sighed again and nodded. “Let’s get to the common room, shall we?”</p><p>He happily enough complied, even though his assignments were already complete. He would simply have to read his books again, to continue in his attempts to get them memorized.</p><p>That evening he had his usual fuck from Daddy Snape and invited another prompt to speak his mind.</p><p>“I found out something interesting, Daddy, and I thought you would want know about it.”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” he said, then explained what he elf had told him. “I only asked because it seemed awkward having Defense lessons in the common room and I wondered if there was a safe place for people to practice without the other houses trying to be mean. Well, that and I was curious about how the meals are done, so I really wanted to see the kitchen.”</p><p>“And you were not alone.”</p><p>“Oh, no, Daddy. I wouldn’t have gone if my dorm mates had not agreed to come with me. You were very clear on us sticking together.”</p><p>Daddy Snape hummed. He did that a lot. “This is very interesting news, slut. Good work on not only stumbling over it in your attempts to help the house, but in having the sense to tell me rather than keeping it to yourself. If this information pans out, I shall reward you. You can be a proper little slut, like your Daddy Vernon had planned for you.”</p><p>Harry nearly swooned. “Really, Daddy? Lots of boys fucking me, filling me up with their seed?”</p><p>“Indeed. Now off you go, straight to bed.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.” He practically skipped on his way to his dorm room.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Severus had spent the last few weeks having his elves collect all outgoing mail by his Slytherins and checking every last letter. He blithely censored anything that he felt should not get out before allowing the letters to be sent on.</p><p>Vernon had sent a letter with more suggestions, which was quite thoughtful of him, though implementing those ideas would not be something he could do straight away. He agreed that boys should not have body hair, because they were students, not adults, no matter that the current age of adulthood was seventeen. Getting that pushed up to twenty or even twenty-five due to how long they lived sounded just as enticing. Once his power was more solid and his disciplinary methods well entrenched, then he would move on the first. The second would take a whole lot more support than he presently had.</p><p>The other suggestion was to use chastity belts on all the girls, because they belonged to their fathers, and later their husbands, and should remain untouched until such time as they were married off and required to bear babies. He also agreed with that, but it would take even longer to get around to. He would have to do some research, for one. Girls required extra care, after all, when it came to those having started their monthlies.</p><p>He made a trip to the seventh floor, clear on the other side of the castle from Gryffindor, and followed the instructions given to the slut from that kitchen-elf, and was gratified to see that a door did indeed appear. Inside was exactly what he had envisioned. He then tried to require a door to his office. One appeared, and he opened it, and was gratified to see it did lead exactly where he specified.</p><p>His next test was to exit to his office and call for one of his elves. The little beast was instructed and sent off. Less than a minute later a door appeared again, and it opened to reveal the house-elf. The next test required two elves, one to require the room (and require that no one could find it while it was in use) and the other to determine if they were blocked from making the door appear.</p><p>The month of suggestibility potions was just about up, so he could give his little slut his reward and bring all of the Slytherin boys into the full method soon. The first year boys had responded beautifully, after all, but they were very young and had not yet had as many years to form opinions and foolishly attempt to make decisions for themselves.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Harry was nearly vibrating with excitement when Daddy Snape sent all the girls to their dorms to study, and announced to the Slytherin boys that there would be a special meeting. A door appeared on the wall next to the office door, and Daddy Snape opened it, then ushered everyone through.</p><p>“We are here for two reasons. One, because this will be our new location for lessons. The common room is not appropriate, but it took time to find something that was. Two, because we’re going to reward the person who found this place. Potter, front and center. Strip.”</p><p>He almost danced into place and shed his clothes as quickly as he could.</p><p>Daddy Snape then explained what was going to happen and shortly thereafter the first of the seventh year boys was giving him a nice fuck. And then the next, and the next, all the way down through the fourth year boys. He was so full of seed he felt like he might burst with happiness.</p><p>He was somehow even happier when Daddy Snape had him set up with the largest plug and it was locked into place, trapping all that lovely seed inside of him.</p><p>“Oh, man,” one of the seventh years said quietly. “After seeing him take on all of us and still want more… I’m all ready to go again.</p><p>Daddy Snape eyed his dorm mates. “Well? Which of you is going to volunteer to take care of Kilbred’s need?”</p><p>After a bit of confused shuffling on the part of his dorm mates, Draco was pushed forward as a sacrifice. The blond was shortly bent over and taking it up the ass for an enthusiastic Kilbred.</p><p>Daddy Snape then stopped even humoring the pretense of allowing any of them a choice and started pairing the boys off, older years to younger years, and there was fucking in earnest. All of the boys who were old enough got to cum twice due to that, but Harry was still the luckiest of them all, having proven to be an exceptionally good slut for his Daddy. He would have happily taken on all of them again, but the other boys did need to learn, and he wouldn’t like to deprive them of the experience.</p><p>With everyone feeling lovely morning and night, they would all be far less likely to be disobedient, and that was outside of considering the original month-long potions regimen and Harry’s own tweaking. With such delights awaiting them each day, they would be happy to go along with whatever Daddy Snape asked—or demanded—of them.</p><p>He probably should tweak them all just a little more, though, to eagerly welcome a cock up their asses. Just in case.</p><p>Once the general festivities were done Daddy Snape snapped his fingers. Every last boy was plugged, though they all started out on the smallest ones, excepting the first years, as they had already moved up a size or two.</p><p>“From this point forward, each morning before breakfast and each evening before bed, you will all participate in a relaxation event such as this one. The seventh and fifth years will take precedence, as they are under a lot of stress due to those being the years for mandated exams, and they need to be at their best. First through third years, clearly, will only be receiving.</p><p>“The rest of you will either fuck or be fucked, depending on what year you are in and who wants your ass. So, after the seventh and fifth years have chosen, should an older year demand to fuck you, you will happily let them. The only exception to all of this is Potter, as he has special medical needs and I am his guardian. I decide who fucks him, not any of you.</p><p>“The plugs are there to remind you every moment of every day just who owns your asses. They cannot be removed, unless I allow it. My elves will handle that, each morning and each evening, to allow you to use the toilet, and to fuck, but then you will be plugged again. As you get used to them they will be exchanged for larger ones.</p><p>“If an older year asks you to do something, you will do it, unless it goes against my rules, or is contradicted by someone even older. I am the ultimate authority. If I learn that one of you has disobeyed an older year, your entire year will be punished. You will learn to obey your elders even if I have to beat it into you. You will also be punished if you lose points or earn detentions, your entire year.</p><p>“And just so you understand what punishment entails, at it’s most basic…” Daddy Snape conjured a cushy armchair. “Potter.”</p><p>Harry compliantly bent over the back of the chair. Daddy Snape handled the punishment demonstration personally, which pleased him, even though Daddy Snape hit harder than the elves and made him cry much more quickly. That time he hit for three dozen extra, which turned him into a sobbing mess.</p><p>“Now, because Potter here provided such a perfect show of obedience, even though he had not earned any punishment, I shall reward him.”</p><p>A snap of fingers saw the plug removed, and Harry was quickly being fucked again. He ass burned and throbbed like mad, but Daddy’s cock was up his ass, so he was happy. He was plugged back up after, and found himself wishing the plugs came in a larger size.</p><p>“Six each morning you will be woken, unplugged, use the toilets and showers, then fuck. You will be plugged again and attend your day as normal. Each night at eight—because the first through third years have a bedtime of nine—the same will happen. You will not speak of any of this outside the current members of Slytherin, those presently enrolled.</p><p>“Now, get dressed, and return to Slytherin. First through third years will go directly to their dorms and go to sleep. The rest of you will attend to your studies until bedtime. Oh, and one other thing. You will all, from now forward, call me Daddy when we are not in public or in the presence of an outsider. Potter, you will come to my office for your medicine first.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” he said, happy he could finally say that in front of the others.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Not long before Samhain Dumbledore called him to his office. Severus was not best pleased, because dealing with the man was always a trial on his patience, but he hitched his game face into place and answered the summons.</p><p>“Severus, my boy, I have been thinking,” Albus said, then paused to have one of his infernal sherbet lemons. Oh, how he wanted to poison the things. After an inordinately long pause he continued, “Young Harry seems to be doing quite well under your guidance and I’m so pleased to see that you have moved beyond your petty schoolboy squabbles with his father.”</p><p>Severus quietly ground his teeth. Oh, yes, because being relentlessly bullied by that bastard from the word go was just “petty schoolboy squabbles”. True, he had given as good as he had gotten, but he had not been the one to start it.</p><p>“To that end, I would like you to accompany me to the Ministry where I shall transfer magical guardianship of the boy over to you as his head of house.”</p><p>Suddenly his mood inverted and became positively effervescent, though his expression didn’t so much as twitch. “All right, Albus.”</p><p>An hour later he was back at the castle, clutching his shiny new ownership papers—er, magical guardianship papers, that is—which would be squirreled away in a safe place after he had shown them to his slut. He would have to bring them back out later, during the Yule break, to show to the goblins, but that was a minor thing.</p><p>That evening, while the Slytherin boys were having their “relaxation” time, he brought Harry into his office and fucked him silly before plugging his ass again and telling him to take a seat. The boy sat on the armchair, not bothering to re-dress, and looked at him curiously.</p><p>“Dumbledore finally saw sense and transferred magical guardianship of you to me,” he said, tapping the paperwork with a finger. He was pleased to see that his slut looked deliriously happy at the news.</p><p>“Oh, Daddy! Now you have proper control and the legal right to make all those decisions for me!” The little slut actually clapped in excitement.</p><p>“Come the Yule break we shall make a visit to Gringotts to update the goblins,” he said. “I should then be able to see about investments, to grow the money in that vault. It will also provide the opportunity to purchase appropriate gifts from you for the boys in your house.”</p><p>Harry looked adorably confused.</p><p>“For example, new quills for each of them, or something of that nature. Something appropriate for school children, and not something frivolous like sweets or quidditch books.”</p><p>The slut cocked his head to the side. “So, like, a gift certificate at Flourish &amp; Blotts to pay for next year’s school books?”</p><p>“Yes, that would be appropriate.” And expensive, which made it even better. James Potter’s money, paying in part for the education of Slytherin boys. How delicious. The child seemed to have no concept of what anything cost, and why would he? He was much too young to understand all those confusing numbers and wisely left it up to his Daddy to take care of.</p><p>He decided on the spot that Arithmancy would not be one of the slut’s electives. And besides, it was fuck all useless for ninety-five percent of the population, just like Astronomy. That did not mean the boy would necessarily get out of taking Astronomy right through to his NEWTs, though.</p><p>In celebration of his ownership—er, guardianship—of the boy he fucked him a second time, then packed the slut off to bed.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Harry was just helping himself to some sliced bell peppers when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Great Hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as Quirrell reached the head table, slumped against it, and gasped, “Troll—in the dungeons—thought you ought to know.” He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.</p><p>There was an uproar, during which Harry reacted to having his dinner interrupted with a series of tweaks to Quirrell. He didn’t much like the man due to him making Defense into a joke of a class and forcing Daddy Snape to have to make time in his busy schedule to compensate, nor the musty smell that permeated his classroom and made Harry’s head ache.</p><p>Besides, the man was supposed to be something of an authority on trolls, so this bizarre form of a Hallowe’en “trick” was just annoying. For a “treat” Harry would tweak him to be less annoying all around and more agreeable to Daddy Snape, because why not. He could only hope that would do something about the man’s incessant stutter.</p><p>It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Dumbledore’s wand to bring silence. “Prefects,” he rumbled, “lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!”</p><p>Harry strongly considered rolling his eyes, but that would display less than proper decorum. He turned his attention away from the old man and looked to Daddy Snape instead, who hastened down to the Slytherin table and said commandingly, “Prefects, you will lead the house into the antechamber and stay there until otherwise notified. It would be the height of Gryffindor idiocy to go to the dungeons where this troll allegedly is. See to it!” Then he hastened off after the other staff members and out the doors into the entrance hall.</p><p>The Slytherin prefects obediently hustled all of them through the door at the back, over where Hagrid usually sat, and into an antechamber. It was not the most comfortable with so many people in there, but it was much better than being clubbed to death and dragged off to grace a troll’s larder.</p><p>Harry could only hope that either the feast would be resumed, or it would be delivered to their common room after the crisis was over, as it was one of only six opportunities for him to have a sweet during the school year. If he did not get that sweet he might have to consider doing something heinous to Quirrell in response, such as tweaking the man so hard he ended up forgetting he was ever potty trained, or believing he was a little girl with a cute lisp and a tendency to skip everywhere.</p><p>It wasn’t fifteen minutes later that an elf arrived with a message from Daddy Snape, letting them know it was safe to go straight to the common room, no detours, no delays, and that food would be sent down to them.</p><p>Harry gave a tiny sigh of relief (because a diaper-wearing, lisping, skipping girlish Quirrell would likely prove to be even more annoying than his stuttering) and trotted after the prefects, then accepted an already prepared plate of food once in the common room. No one got to choose what to eat that night. Not even what sweet they got for pudding. Only one sweet each. He was well enough pleased, though, that his sweet was a slice of apple pie with a dollop of cream.</p><p>Once everyone was done eating the prefects organized various games or story-telling groupings. It was a feast night, so Harry wasn’t surprised they were not told to go do assignments or to study. He would have, if an older student had ordered him to.</p><p>He was already looking forward to his Daddy ordering him to strip so he could receive a proper good fuck.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Severus was pleased when Yule rolled around. It meant a break from the idiocy that students of other houses brought to his classroom. It also meant being able to show his shiny almost-new ownership papers—er, magical guardianship papers, that is—for his slut to the goblins.</p><p>That visit went well, with the goblins updating their records to show that he did, indeed, have the legal right to spend all that money—on behalf of his charge, of course—and he inquired about possible investments to grow that gold, then worked out a deal regarding the goblin’s cut of the profits.</p><p>Afterward it was a trip to Flourish &amp; Blotts to arrange for gift certificates for each of the Slytherin boys from Harry (the seventh years would obviously not be using them to purchase textbooks), though calling them certificates was a bit of a misnomer, as they would more correctly be referred to as colour-coded tokens which denoted a certain value. Fifty galleons each should be the perfect amount.</p><p>He then went to the stationer for supplies so that his slut could write notes to go with each. They would need to be delivered by house-elf so that each student receiving one got them in time, and it would mean his slut would be extraordinary busy that day getting his notes done.</p><p>He supposed he could let Harry be the slut of Slytherin again as a present, but if so it would have to wait until after everyone had returned to the school.</p><p>When he got back he called the boy into his office and set him to work. Harry diligently wrote out note after note and the lot of them were sent off via house-elf. That being dealt with he had the boy strip and bend over the chair, then set to giving him a right proper good fuck.</p><p>He was about at the half-way mark to orgasm when the door to his office opened and Quirrell strolled in, right through all his wards, and shut the door behind him.</p><p>“What is the meaning of this?” he demanded. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”</p><p>“Oh, by all means, carry on,” Quirrell said. “I can wait until you’re done.”</p><p>He scoffed and returned his attention to his slut. He realized, though, as he thrust into that hot, tight ass, that it was a bit arousing all on its own to be watched doing it by another member of staff. He shot his seed into the child with a low groan, then slowly pulled away. “Would you like a turn?” he asked politely.</p><p>“Oh, that’s very kind of you, Severus. Yes, thank you.”</p><p>Severus nodded and stepped away, watching with interest as Quirrell freed his cock—already rock hard!—and pressed into the boy. The slut, for his part, seemed delighted with the treat of an extra fucking. He also realized, with a minute start of surprise, that Quirrell had not stuttered, but set that aside to think about some other time.</p><p>Once Quirrell was done he had the boy plugged up and sent him off with a sharp slap to the ass and, “Straight to bed, slut. It’s been a long and tiring day for you.”</p><p>“Yes, Professor Snape,” the boy said, then trotted off.</p><p>“Now, why are you here?”</p><p>“I need your help. A mutual acquaintance of ours requires it,” Quirrell said, to Severus’s confusion, then further compounded the issue by unwrapping his turban.</p><p>Severus was shocked when his master’s face was revealed to be on the back of the man’s head.</p><p>“Severus, I require the Philosopher’s Stone that Dumbledore is hiding in the castle. I require it to regain my body, and you will be helping.”</p><p>As he had no wish to be crucio’d into insanity, he was most agreeable to the … request.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Harry trotted off to Daddy Snape’s office for his nightly fuck (he was secretly hoping there would be a guest again) and knocked. The door opened a moment later to allow him entrance, and he trotted inside. He was just about to strip down when he realized that Quirrell and an unfamiliar man were also present, and looked to his Daddy for instructions.</p><p>“Strip,” Daddy Snape ordered him, so he did, then headed into the bathroom at the man’s gesture to see to any needs, then re-entered the office and bent over the chair.</p><p>His Daddy was quick to begin giving him a proper fuck, and he luxuriated in the sensation. And even better, when his Daddy had given him his seed, Professor Quirrell took a turn, also giving him a proper fuck, and then the stranger. He was plugged back up again, but stayed in place when his Daddy ordered him to.</p><p>“This is my master, slut, so you will consider him to also be your Daddy.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy. I’m so happy you’ve given me another magical Daddy,” he said, then cast a somewhat helplessly inquiring look at the man he still didn’t know the name of.</p><p>“Corvinus Gaunt.”</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy.”</p><p>“Slut?” Daddy Gaunt said in an aside to Daddy Snape.</p><p>“His muggle uncle was originally thinking of using Harry and his own son to ‘sweeten the pot’ when it came to convincing business associates to sign certain contracts. He assured Harry he could be a very good slut with practice, and Harry seems quite eager to live up to the idea, aren’t you, slut?”</p><p>“Oh, yes, Daddy. I want to be the very best slut I can be for the pleasure and use of my Daddies.”</p><p>“Such a good boy,” Daddy Snape said. “I dissuaded his uncle from doing so when it came to Harry and, as I now hold magical guardianship of the boy, he’ll only be with them for two weeks each summer, spending the remainder of the time with me or any magicals I—or you—deem fit.”</p><p>“I see,” Daddy Gaunt said, looking intrigued.</p><p>The adults began a conversation that did not include Harry, but he didn’t feel the least bit slighted. It was adult talk, after all. He did learn that Daddy Gaunt planned to stay in Daddy Snape’s quarters for the time being, and heard a vague something or other about a curse. Daddy Snape mentioned what a hindrance Binns was to education, what with children falling asleep willy nilly in that class, and Daddy Gaunt allowed that he would not be adverse to teaching that class.</p><p>Harry was happy that Quirrell seemed to have gotten over his stutter entirely. His tweaking had clearly borne fruit, so to speak. Hopefully Defense class would continue to improve.</p><p>“Albus has been rather hands-off of late and open to suggestion,” Daddy Snape said at one point. “I imagine it would not be impossible.”</p><p>Which simply meant he would have to tweak Dumbledore again to be very agreeable to suggestions from both Daddy Snape and Daddy Gaunt, and to not ask silly questions such as who the hell Daddy Gaunt was. And after all, a good number of the ideas Daddy Snape had in his head were tweaked in by Harry, and it was less suspicious overall for an adult to be doing the suggesting.</p><p>He was delighted when his Daddies and Quirrell indulged in a second round of fucking him before he was sent off to sleep. So many lovely fucks. He hoped it would continue to be all three of them every night. If they were also there every morning, it would be even better.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The morning of the twenty-fifth he awoke to a small pile of presents at the foot of his bed, which was mildly surprising. He did not have friends, per se. He wasn’t even sure if Slytherins were allowed to have friends. Unfortunately, a good number of those gifts were sweets, which meant he would most likely not be able to enjoy them. There was the odd book, which he hoped his Daddies would let him keep, and a package with a note.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you.</p>
  <p>Use it well.</p>
</blockquote><p>Inside the package was a cloak of shining silvery grey. He noticed almost immediately that the hand holding it was invisible, which prompted him to sweep it around his shoulders and check in the mirror. He was invisible from the neck down.</p><p>He heaved a sigh and took the cloak off, tucked it back into the wrappings and set the note back on top. He gathered up the gifts and trotted off for his morning fuck.</p><p>“Good morning, Daddy Snape, Daddy Gaunt, Professor Quirrell,” he said cheerfully.</p><p>“What is it you have there, slut?” Daddy Snape asked.</p><p>“Um, presents left at the foot of my bed, Daddy, but I’m not allowed to have most of it,” he said, then placed it all on the table.</p><p>His Daddies pushed the sweets to one side, examined the books and pushed those to the other side, then read the note. They both frowned, and then Daddy Snape opened the package.</p><p>“It made me invisible, Daddy,” he said helpfully.</p><p>Daddy Snape snatched the cloak up and handed it off to Daddy Gaunt. “You are much too young to have something like this in school, slut. It’s far too much responsibility. We adults will make proper use of it. Or, perhaps, place it in the vault for safekeeping.”</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy,” he said gratefully. “I did think it was awfully strange for someone to give me something like that, even if it is from my biological father’s family. There would be far too much temptation for me to get into trouble with it and end up disappointing you. I feel much better that you’ve taken that decision out of my hands.”</p><p>“As for the sweets, you clearly know my answer to that. However, you could have them, I suppose, but you would have to forfeit the Yule gift I had already decided on, though that will not be gifted until after the break is over.”</p><p>Harry shook his head. “Oh, no, Daddy. I would always choose a gift you or Daddy Gaunt decided I should have.”</p><p>His Daddies nodded in satisfaction. “The books you may keep,” Daddy Gaunt said, then sent him to take care of his morning ablutions. That Daddy Gaunt had been the one to snap for an elf had him assuming that Daddy Snape had shared control of them with his master.</p><p>He did wonder if Daddy Gaunt had been Daddy’s Snape’s master when it came to an apprenticeship, in order to obtain his Potions Mastery, but decided it wasn’t important enough to inquire about when there were proper morning fucks to be given.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>On the twenty-seventh he was bidden to wear the dress robes his Daddy had insisted on purchasing. He and Daddy Snape had been invited to the annual ball at Malfoy Manor, and Daddy Gaunt was coming along as a plus one.</p><p>As much as he did not care for swanning about in dress robes at a stuffy gathering, it did give him the opportunity to tweak a whole lot of people in the upper echelon of society. He was very well behaved and polite and charming as Daddy Snape introduced him to lots of important people,  incidentally letting him know who should be tweaked just a bit extra to be very agreeable to suggestions from Daddy Snape and Daddy Gaunt, as well as learning which of those people were parents to his fellow Slytherins. All of them were tweaked to subscribe to a certain ideal when it came to proper methods of raising children.</p><p>He did notice a lot of men raising a discreet brow on being introduced to Daddy Gaunt, but hadn’t the first clue what that meant. As neither of his Daddies had seen fit to inform him of anything, it couldn’t be all that important, or it was just something he didn’t need to know, being so young. He was content to remain clueless on the matter.</p><p>He was relieved after so many introductions to be ordered off to socialize with the sons of those gathered. He selected, after catching Daddy Snape’s eye to gain permission, a small plateful of canapés to nosh on as he made small talk with Draco and his other dorm mates, or listened to the older boys converse.</p><p>Thankfully he was not expected to dance, as he had no idea how to do so, though he supposed he should learn. It was a socially acceptable thing to know. He would leave that decision up to his Daddies.</p><p>A ball like this would be a lot more interesting and exciting if dancing was simply a euphemism, and all those nice men would take turns fucking the boys in between conversations and dealings, because boys should always be ready to accommodate their elders. Nice long padded tables with bent-over boys instead of food, with the adult menfolk taking their pleasure of them at will. It sounded heavenly.</p><p>Maybe they could do that as a charity event at some point? Raising funds for … distressed kneazels or something?</p><p>During his nightly fuck (all three men!) he tweaked in a number of ideas for them to work on implementing. The pure-bloods were so fussy about the whole blood status thing, but they never did anything to correct the things they complained about!</p><p>He waited patiently, draped over the chair, as the adults began to discuss the ideas they had just conceived.</p><p>“It seems to me,” Daddy Gaunt said, “that it would make terribly good sense to just sit down and hash out some marriage laws, amongst other things.”</p><p>“Oh?” Quirrell prompted.</p><p>“Such as laws to restrict who can marry whom,” Daddy Gaunt clarified. “Muggle-borns could only marry muggle-borns. Half-bloods to half-bloods. And pure-bloods, well, they should be importing spouses, to freshen their bloodlines, as they are far too interbred already. Why, look at the main branch of the Gaunt family. They were marrying brother to sister to keep the blood pure. You don’t get more inbred than that.”</p><p>“With an eye to creating new pure-blood lines?” Daddy Snape said.</p><p>“Indeed. We would have to keep very careful records of each person’s blood status and family trees, so they could properly be matched up, and so we would know at what point their offspring would be considered first generation pure-bloods.”</p><p>“If we’re going to push for that,” Quirrell said, “should we not also push for each pairing to have a minimum of three children, to grow our population, with a caveat that at least one of the children born must be male? To carry on the name, of course.”</p><p>Daddy Snape nodded. “Far too many have only the one child if the first born is male, and some have trouble producing any at all. That means our population keeps growing smaller. We’re not even maintaining our numbers, the efforts of the Weasley and Prewett families aside. Requiring a minimum would be a good start, I believe.”</p><p>“What of squibs?” Quirrell asked.</p><p>There was a pause while that was considered, giving Harry a chance to wordlessly add his own opinion.</p><p>“I think it would be best if they were identified as early as possible,” Daddy Gaunt said, “and then cast off into the muggle world. The earlier they go, the less they will know or have experienced, and the less chance for them to be bitter or resentful. They will do as other squibs have. Marry outside the established bloodlines, have children, and eventually produce muggle-borns for us to bring back in to the wizarding community.”</p><p>“It would mean muggle blood getting mixed in,” Daddy Snape said, “but it’s entirely possible that like calls to like, and squibs would gravitate to and marry other squibs.”</p><p>“We could always just kill them,” Quirrell said, “but that does seem a bit drastic.”</p><p>Daddy Gaunt nodded. “Much too drastic. Squibs they may be, but they are still wizard-born.”</p><p>“Males brought in for families with daughters only could be married into that family, taking on their name,” Daddy Snape said. “That way we don’t lose the line. We might have to pay more as incentive, though. But if we had extra to send away with a good dowry each, it would be additional enticement for the younger sons to come here. Or we just sell off the extras for a good bride price and an agreement in the contract that at least one son will be returned to wizarding Britain to take up the line.”</p><p>“An excellent suggestion, Severus,” Daddy Gaunt said. “But let us take a short break to fuck our slut again.”</p><p>“Of course, master.”</p><p>Harry was delighted to have yet more seed pumped into his ass, and again remained quietly draped over the chair once they were done.</p><p>“If we could get this started,” Quirrell said, “perhaps we could start bringing muggle-borns in earlier and placing them with muggle-born pairings, to be raised alongside their own children. Then we wouldn’t necessarily have to push for something like mandated classes on our culture and traditions at Hogwarts.”</p><p>Daddy Gaunt scowled. “Dumbledore has a lot to answer for.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Daddy Snape said, “in addition to regulating who may marry whom, it should be taken out of people’s hands entirely. A council of some sort, keeping track of everyone, their blood status, and handling the pairings. Love is all very well as a reason to marry, I’m sure—” His expression said otherwise. “—but that leads people to do things like disobey their fathers and marry muggles.”</p><p>Daddy Gaunt gave Daddy Snape a knowing look, not that Harry understood why.</p><p>“We would have to marry,” Quirrell pointed out after Harry tweaked him slightly.</p><p>His Daddies blinked, then nodded. “We would. We would have to in order to show how committed we are to these ideas,” Daddy Gaunt said.</p><p>“So … we form a council, which we would head, of course, choose the members, and then let them decide our wives?” Daddy Snape said.</p><p>“Speaking of which, what of the slut?” Quirrell asked. “You are his guardian, Severus. Should you not be thinking ahead to whom he shall marry? The earlier the better, in the event that some unscrupulous glory-seeker or gold-digger attempts to trick him.”</p><p>Daddy Snape looked positively alarmed for a moment. “Yes, indeed. It would have to be a half-blood girl, of course. And that is another point in our favor, you know. We are all half-bloods and very powerful, very magically strong. We are living proof that diversifying the bloodlines, bringing in fresh blood, is something to be desired, to be welcomed.”</p><p>“A very good point,” Daddy Gaunt said. “What half-blood girls are available? Preferably a first year, but no older than a fourth year.”</p><p>Daddy Snape hummed. “Offhand I can think of Tracey Davis in Slytherin, Mandy Brocklehurst and Su Li in Ravenclaw, and Megan Jones in Hufflepuff.”</p><p>“Su Li, I should think,” Quirrell said. “Her Chinese ancestry would be best, yes? The most distance there? That family has not long been in wizarding Britain.”</p><p>His Daddies shared a look and nodded; it seemed he would be married to Su Li, then. Hopefully there was enough money in the vault to pay for her, but he would leave that to his Daddies to negotiate. He could ask about whether or not he would have to fuck her later on, when they informed him that a contract had been signed.</p><p>Another tweak produced, “Perhaps we should attend the upcoming Wizengamot meeting, to see which way people are voting and who would be easiest to persuade to our plans once we’ve managed to fully flesh them out,” Daddy Snape said. “The slut could come along, for educational purposes. He most likely won’t understand any of it, but everyone should see their government in action at least once.”</p><p>“Preferably not from the point of view of a prisoner,” Quirrell muttered.</p><p>They talked a bit more, gave him the gift of a <em>third</em> round of glorious fucking, then sent him off with a sharp slap to the ass and an order to go to bed. They went right back to hashing out ideas as he obediently trotted off.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>He was hauled off to attend a full Wizengamot meeting on the first, which was bound to be boring, informative, and productive. Many of those in the stands were people he had already tweaked, so he first targeted those who were new to him. If his vision was to come to pass, they all needed to be on the same page, and they all needed to be very agreeable when Daddy Snape, Daddy Gaunt, and later, the to-be-formed Council, made suggestions.</p><p>The women he tweaked to be very agreeable to obeying the menfolk, of course, because really, they should be wives and mothers, not sitting on the Wizengamot. But, he supposed, there were some families where a woman had to be Regent for a minor child, depending on how things worked. Still, they should defer to the men, and the men would be deferring to Daddy Snape and Daddy Gaunt, so it all worked out in the end, or should.</p><p>One woman in particular he tweaked extra hard, a toad-like woman who favored pink. She had such an annoying habit of clearing her throat, for one thing, constantly causing interruptions, and had all these opinions she kept trying to push. Better she learn her proper place, because her place was not anywhere in Harry’s vision of how his government should work.</p><p>There was an hour and a half break for lunch—the Ministry cafeteria could really do with an overhaul—and then it was back to more issues being discussed or argued over. He supposed he would have to check into how the members of the Wizengamot were seated. At some point.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Harry was pleased to be able to have a sweet after the meal at the start-of-term feast, and choose some rice pudding with flakes of milk chocolate in it. Daddy Vernon had very rarely allowed him and Dudley to have a Flake Bar crumbled over ice cream or rice pudding, and this was certainly close enough to count.</p><p>Daddy Snape managed to get to the common room before the students and promptly ordered all the girls off to bed, then snapped his fingers. That door appeared next to his office door, and Harry nearly quivered in excitement. He really hoped his Yule gift was what he thought it might be, as he had left that entirely up to his Daddies.</p><p>It was.</p><p>He was ordered to strip down and was shortly being fucked by Daddy Gaunt, Daddy Snape, Professor Quirrell, and then every boy from seventh to fourth year. And then, of course, the other boys were paired off for round two of fucking, and his Daddies and Professor Quirrell gave him another proper fuck each.</p><p>Then they were all snugly plugged up and locked, and ordered off to bed. As he drifted off to sleep he realized that none of the older boys had any body hair, whereas they had prior to the holiday, and wondered if they had even noticed.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Harry was informed during the short Easter break that negotiations had gone successfully and that he was contracted with Su Li of Ravenclaw. “This is the agreement paperwork,” Daddy Snape said, tapping the parchment scroll with one finger. “It will be placed safely in the vault for now. You will be married after you’ve both completed your seventh year. How many children she will bear for you will be for us to decide, as you’re much to young too make decisions like that. It will be at least three, though.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” he said, then wrinkled his brow. “Would I have to fuck her?”</p><p>“There are ways around that,” Daddy Gaunt said. “Why?”</p><p>“I enjoy so much being fucked, Daddy, that I rather doubt I’d want to be the one doing the fucking,” he said plainly.</p><p>“I see. You will be fucking someone at least once in the future, a younger boy, just so you know what it’s like. And you may feel differently by the time you’re old enough and start to feel those urges.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy. I will fuck whoever you tell me to fuck.”</p><p>He did remember, once he got the chance, to tweak the girl so she would be properly obedient to her father, Daddy Snape, and Daddy Gaunt, not cause a fuss in general, or Merlin forbid, form opinions.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>And then Goyle fell asleep in History, which of course saw all the first year boys soundly paddled until they cried and then some. Daddy Snape and Daddy Gaunt discussed right in front of them whether or not the punishment should be extended a night, as it was the second offense, and if they should be punished one time per boy for failure to make sure Goyle stayed awake, an additional five nights, for a total of six.</p><p>It was eventually decided that because exams were just around the corner that they would only do the one extra night for the second offense, but Harry was of the opinion the threat had more to do with scaring them. Still, he didn’t doubt for a second they would follow through if anyone fell asleep in class next year.</p><p>A bit later, in between rounds of his proper evening fucks, he got to listen to his Daddies and Quirrell talking about the seventh year boys. They, of course, should have shortly completed their educations. Daddy Snape had called in each father of each seventh year boy and made some strong recommendations.</p><p>Those fathers would take over control of when (if ever) their sons would no longer wear the plugs. Hopefully those boys would be grateful for Daddy Snape’s foresight in assuring they were well taken care of and continued to have a Daddy to obey and make decisions for them.</p><p>Exams came and went. He felt he had breezed right through them without issues, but time would tell. He fully expected his results would go straight to Daddy Snape, as his magical guardian, and probably well before the other students had theirs sent out. If he had done poorly on something, well, he would find out when he ended up paddled for it.</p><p>As Binns was still haunting the History classroom, he did his best to tweak the ghost on his way out of that exam, in the strong hope that he would move on to the afterlife once his duties for the year were done.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>After two weeks with Daddy Vernon and Dudley he was whisked off by Daddy Snape to a magical house, along with a number of packages Daddy Vernon had arranged for (presumably with money from his trust vault via Daddy Snape). He had given Daddy Vernon a gift in the form of Dudley’s best friend from school, Piers, having tweaked the boy to see Vernon as his Daddy—and of course never mention so much as a hint as to what that meant to any outsider, not even his own parents. That way Daddy Vernon could have two obedient boys to fuck and order around, since Harry no longer really lived there. The only sad part was that Piers could only remain plugged when not at his parents’ house, but he was sure the boy would manage to soldier on despite that downside.</p><p>“You will be sleeping in our bed, slut,” Daddy Gaunt informed him once he had recovered from being side-along apparated. “That way if we decide you need to be fucked extra, it will simplify matters. Now come along.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”</p><p>He was shown to the master bedroom and his trunk was set just inside the door. Harry assumed the elves would take care of unpacking, but he’d be delighted to do it himself if they ordered him to.</p><p>Over lunch (a glass of milk, baked chicken, lots of vegetables including one he positively hated, and a thin honey glaze) he was told, “Your exam results are in. You obtained perfect scores, slut. Well done.”</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy.”</p><p>“Also, Binns decided to move on for some reason, so we should be seeing a new History of Magic professor. Hopefully that will be Corvinus.”</p><p>His eyes went wide at the knowledge that his tweak of a ghost had worked. “I hope so, too, Daddy.”</p><p>“Yes, well, we are acquainted with most of the members of the Board of Governors, so I expect we can talk them round to the idea. And with how affable Dumbledore has been of late, I expect he shan’t quibble with their decision.”</p><p>He nodded and ate some brussels sprouts, making sure to wrinkle his nose slightly so that his Daddies knew he at least disliked them, but was obediently eating them anyway because they had decided he should have some. Far be it from him to openly rebel, and if they kept making him eat things like that, well… They did seem to so enjoy making decisions for him, so perhaps he would allow it to continue.</p><p>A week later he was summoned away from the reading he had been assigned that day. An elf popped into the room and said, “Master says slut should get prepared to be obedient, silent entertainment,” before snapping its fingers to remove the plug, then pointing at the en suite.</p><p>He nodded and did his ablutions, then trotted back out naked, having put his clothes in the hamper, then followed the elf to a fairly large room he had not yet been allowed to enter. There were a whole lot of men in there with Daddy Snape and Daddy Gaunt. The only one he recognized on sight was Lucius Malfoy.</p><p>“Ah, good, there you are, slut,” Daddy Snape said, then pointed at a cushy armchair.</p><p>Harry draped himself over it and waited.</p><p>“See how obedient he is? How willing?” Daddy Gaunt said, right before he pushed his cock into Harry’s ass and gave him a proper good fuck. That was followed by Daddy Snape, then every man there, and Harry was in heaven. He couldn’t wait until he was old enough to be able to orgasm, too, because then it would be twice as heavenly. Maybe more so.</p><p>Some of those men’s cocks were thicker, some were longer, and some were even a bit curved. He adored every last one of them pumping his ass and filling him up. It was almost as if their seed was a form of nourishment for him. Once they had all had a turn the plug was back and locked into place, but as he had not been told to leave, he stayed draped over the chair.</p><p>The men got back to their meeting, discussing the vacant History of Magic position. The men—presumably the Board of Governors—seemed to be leaning toward hiring on Daddy Gaunt for the job, but they were dithering a bit more than Harry would like over his qualifications.</p><p>As if a ghost who almost always droned on about the same series of goblin-wizard wars each class was somehow more qualified when he had still been at the castle? The board members were probably just miffed that they would have to authorize payment of a salary.</p><p>So of course he started tweaking them to be much more agreeable to suggestions from Daddy Snape and Daddy Gaunt. Within ten minutes they had agreed to hire his Daddy and then they got around to hashing out a contract of employment. Or rather, Daddy Gaunt went over the standard one and argued against certain aspects of it, and argued for a few odd additions.</p><p>Once that was sorted out to Daddy Gaunt’s satisfaction, a fresh version with all the changes was made, signed off on, and copies made. Then they took another break to give Harry right proper fucks and fill him with a fresh load of seed.</p><p>That time, however, he was gestured out of them room and silently complied. As he trotted off he could hear Daddy Snape insist that his own employment contract be renegotiated to be more like Daddy Gaunt’s.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>There was another meeting over the summer holiday, but he was not called into that one. He could hear a swell of sound coming from below which suggested rather a lot of men talking. He shrugged and kept on with the reading they had assigned him.</p><p>He only found out later, as he listened to Daddy Snape, Daddy Gaunt, and Quirrell converse at dinner, that it had been a meeting to form the council. The council had been enjoined to locate wives of suitable blood status for the three, a standard contract having already been written and approved (based on the one used for Harry’s match, apparently). They expected all matches arranged by the council to use the same contract, so that there were no surprises, no special deals, and no shows of favoritism.</p><p>Harry did wonder where those wives would live once chosen, locked into contracts, and then married in, but decided it was none of his business. He had no idea where Su would be living once they were married.</p><p>He was annoyed that there were green beans on his plate, but wrinkled his nose slightly and ate them anyway.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The train ride in for the start of his second year went well enough. He had his box lunch and a wizard-approved container (a thermos really, due to the runes) containing a supply of milk to drink. They were visited several times, but it was always one of the Slytherin prefects, there to check on them and make sure everything was fine, that no one was bothering them or had attempted to bully them.</p><p>Instead of riding boats across the lake they were directed to carriages, which appeared to move all on their own once they were each filled. He suspected it was not that simple. Harry had considered having a walk up and down the train (assuming he could have convinced at least two of the others to accompany him) so he could tweak firsties, but decided it was far more efficient to wait to see who actually got Sorted into Slytherin.</p><p>He had no idea if Daddy Snape was going to use the suggestibility potions on the new firsties, but it would not surprise him if he did. He would still tweak them, boys and girls alike, just to give his Daddy some help.</p><p>A look at the head table showed that Professor Quirrell, Daddy Snape, and Daddy Gaunt were all seated together at the Slytherin end.</p><p>The doors to the entrance hall opened and a crooked line of first years started a procession into the Great Hall; they looked tinier than he expected. There was one girl with red hair that kept nervously eyeing him and blushing, so that was a bit off-putting. He nudged Draco and surreptitiously pointed. “Is that another Weasley?” he asked.</p><p>Draco glanced over, then back with a faint grimace. “Yes. But I’m fairly certain that’s the last one. First girl born into the Weasley family in several generations.”</p><p>“Why do you suppose she keeps looking over here?”</p><p>Draco arched a brow at him; he wasn’t the only one in their group who did. “She’s probably convinced she fancies you, Harry.”</p><p>“What? Why? How can a girl that young fancy someone they’ve never met and know nothing about?”</p><p>“There were loads of stories going around about you when we were all growing up,” Blaise said. “She probably has some grossly-inflated and delusional image of you as Merlin reborn come to sweep a pure-blood princess off her feet, the sort that takes down dragons before breakfast and nundus just in time for tea.”</p><p>He very nearly snorted on hearing that; he managed to tamp down his reaction to a mere flaring of his nostrils.</p><p>“She’ll go to Gryffindor,” Theo said. “They all seem to. Though given some of the things I heard prior to Hogwarts, I’d have expected the Weasley twins to be here in Slytherin. They’re devious enough for it.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Draco said. “They’ve left us alone, haven’t they. Maybe those stories about what hellions they are were exaggerated in an attempt to scare us?”</p><p>They broke off speaking when the Sorting Hat coughed and began it’s little song, not that he paid attention to what it was saying. He did stare fixedly in that direction, however, as it ensured he did not accidentally catch the eye of that girl. Applause rang out over the hall and he joined in, then—</p><p>“When I call your name, you will sit on the stool,  wear the hat, and be Sorted,” McGonagall called out after setting the four-legged stool in place, causing them and everyone else to cease talking and pay attention. McGonagall called out the first of the names, then picked up the hat so she could plop it onto the child’s head.</p><p>Harry only cared about who got Sorted into Slytherin, and dutifully clapped for each of them. They were the lucky ones, being Sorted into such a wonderful house, with such a wonderful Daddy to watch over them. As each new Slytherin approached the table he tweaked them, then did his best to appear to be paying attention to the ceremony.</p><p>The Weasley girl was last, but she went to Gryffindor after a short pause, thank Merlin. For some reason that made him wonder if he was allowed to tell people he was already in a contract. Perhaps if his admirer caused issues he could inquire, to see if he could use that as a defensive measure. If not, well, he could always tweak people.</p><p>Dumbledore got up to welcome everyone, spouted off more nonsense, then sat down as the tables filled with countless dishes.</p><p>Harry gratefully chose from what was available to him to fill his plate, then began to eat.</p><p>“I just noticed,” Blaise said. “We have Professor Quirrell again this year.”</p><p>Theo glanced up at the head table and nodded. “Interesting. Haven’t they had the worst time keeping a Defense professor before this? Since the 70s, I think?”</p><p>“And the other man?” Draco said wonderingly. “We never were told his name last year, nor even why he was around. Well, I suppose he’ll be introduced after the meal.”</p><p>To his left the new firsties were stiltedly chatting amongst themselves, but they were not saying much of interest, so he directed his attention back to the right to listen in and occasionally interject a comment.</p><p>For his one sweet he chose a modest wedge of Bakewell tart and happily devoured it.</p><p>Once the tables were cleared Dumbledore stood up again, twinkling and smiling. The usual notices were given, mostly for the benefit of the firsties, or those who needed a reminder. Daddy Gaunt was introduced as Professor Gaunt, taking over for Binns (a lot of people groaned in disappointment, so it was clear they were quite going to miss nap time), and then—then the headmaster flicked his wand again and those damnable words fluttered out so that everyone could sing the school song.</p><p>Fixed smiles were again a feature amongst the rest of the staff.</p><p>Harry realized this could be a thing every year, and therefore he needed to either tweak the headmaster to stop doing it, or organize a silent protest by tweaking every last member of Slytherin house, so that next year not a one of them would embarrass themselves and their house. Though, the tweaking option was a bit drastic, perhaps.</p><p>As people began to sing along at Dumbledore’s inviting flick of a wand, he remained stubbornly silent and stared at the table. Draco got two words out before noticing and went silent as well. Then Blaise, and Theo, and Vince and Greg. The girls of their year followed next. And he hadn’t done a thing except refuse to participate. How interesting.</p><p>By the time it was over, half the Slytherin table had gone silent, which was brilliant.</p><p>Just, hopefully, that wasn’t somehow cause to be punished in Daddy Snape’s eyes. For starting a rebellion or revolution or something. He had read the student handbook and the complete list of rules. Nowhere in there was it stated that a student was required to participate in that particular activity.</p><p>He was feeling slightly nervous by the time they all shuffled off toward the common room. He sincerely hoped it was not punishable, because if it was, a good half the house would be paddled for choosing to support him, show solidarity, while they were outside their sanctuary. That and he honestly did not want to disappoint his Daddies.</p><p>Daddy Snape had gotten there ahead of them, again. Clearly there was a secret passage he used. Or maybe the house-elves were capable of popping a person around even within the wards of the castle.</p><p>The rules as stated last year were repeated, this time truly for the benefit of just the firsties, as everyone else had behaving quite well. Or, at least, if any of the other years had been punished it had been in their dorm rooms and the sound of it had not escaped.</p><p>“Prefects, show the first years to their dorms. They are to change and go to sleep. As a reminder to the second and third years, your bedtime is 9<span class="sc">pm</span>. Potter, with me.”</p><p>He cast a look at the firsties and was genuinely confused as to how to respond to that aside from nodding and following Daddy Snape into his office. Daddy Gaunt and Professor Quirrell were already present.</p><p>“Why did you hesitate, slut?”</p><p>“Um… I would normally have said, ‘Yes, Daddy,’ but the firsties… They’re not outsiders, but… I got confused, Daddy, and thought maybe it was just better to say nothing at all and simply obey.”</p><p>Daddy Snape hummed thoughtfully. “Reply as you normally would, slut. I shall have the prefects talk with the firsties. They will soon enough be doing it themselves, anyway.”</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy,” he said, relaxing.</p><p>“I don’t know if I should be punishing you for inadvertently sparking a rebellion, or rewarding you for refusing to sing that revolting song.”</p><p>And then he tensed slightly as he considered his argument prior to speaking the words. “…There’s nothing in the rulebook that requires us to participate in the song, Daddy, and the headmaster more invited us than ordered it, so … I remained silent, rather than embarrass myself and my house.”</p><p>Daddy Gaunt chuckled. “What a lovely Slytherin answer. All right, slut, strip for us.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” he said, and quickly did so, happy to be back in the comfort and security of familiar territory. A snap, the loss of the plug, and a quick gesture saw him ducking into the bathroom briefly, and then he was back out and bent over an armchair.</p><p>He was given a proper good fuck from each of them, then bidden to get dressed.</p><p>“I want it understood, slut,” Daddy Snape said as Harry pulled his clothing back on, “that you are forbidden from trying out for the quidditch team, assuming the inclination had even crossed your mind.”</p><p>He blinked owlishly and shook his head. “No, Daddy. Flying lessons last year were quite enjoyable, but I … no. I can think of far better uses of my time than flying around on a thin stick and risking my head being caved in by a bludger.”</p><p>“Good. Off you go, slut. There are last minute details I need to take care of.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” he said and trotted off to his dorm room. Well, he assumed it would be the same room. That Daddy Snape had not said otherwise… Thankfully it was, so he slipped in, wondering if there would be “relaxation” time that evening.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The next evening, after a proper good fuck from his Daddies and Professor Quirrell, he adopted the expression that he had been training his Daddies to interpret as an indication he wished to say or ask something.</p><p>Daddy Gaunt obligingly said, “What is it, slut?”</p><p>“Well, after the decision made last night—well, it made me think, and … I was wondering … how is it that members of the Slytherin quidditch team seem to be riding such an odd, mismatched selection of brooms? I imagine not everyone’s family can afford a proper broom, or might not wish to invest that much for school-level matches, so I then wondered why Slytherin alumni hadn’t all chipped in to purchase brooms for the team itself, instead of the individuals on the team, to be kept safely by Daddy Snape when not needed for practice or a game.”</p><p>The three men all tossed a look around.</p><p>“I then wondered if the members of the team should be allowed to have a pre-game fuck, you know, to relax them. But then I wondered if being keyed up before a game was actually more productive in terms of performance. I don’t really know much about sports,” he admitted.</p><p>He got a second round of proper good fucks before he was given a sharp slap on the ass and sent off to bed.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Harry noticed as the days flowed by that (aside from the Slytherin firsties falling into line and getting used to such an abrupt paradigm shift) Granger had done an excellent job of alienating pretty much the entire school. Most staff members couldn’t muster up a reason to care, though some were quite scornful of the girl, and McGonagall was probably, possibly a tiny bit upset. But as Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor, he doubted she had time to do even half the things she ought to, so knocking some sense into Granger’s head was likely far, far down her list.</p><p>The Weasley girl continued to look his way every so often at meals, or blush when they passed each other in the halls, but was for the most part an easily ignorable nonentity. The mousy-haired first year in Gryffindor, a boy, kept stalking him around the castle with a camera at the ready, but always being in a group with his dorm mates (two of whom looked rather brutish) kept the boy from approaching.</p><p>All in all, it was turning out to be a nice, orderly, structured year with precious little excitement. Well, aside from his Yule gift from his Daddies, which was another wonderful time in the Room of Requirement taking so many lovely cocks up his ass in proper good fucks. He of course had written out lots and lots of notes to go with the gift certificates they decided he would send as gifts to his fellow Slytherins.</p><p>It was during the short Easter break, after the first round of his evening fuck, that Daddy Snape said, “I’ve been thinking. The Potter family has produced some excellent Potions Masters. They came up with Skele-Grow, Pepperup Potion, and Sleakeazy’s Hair Potion. Perhaps it would be a good idea to train the slut up to be a Potions Master.”</p><p>“It would give you a ready excuse to keep him here at Hogwarts beyond his seventh year,” Quirrell said.</p><p>“And he could then be apprenticed for Defense,” Daddy Gaunt said, “to keep him here even longer.”</p><p>“What do you think, slut?” Daddy Snape asked him.</p><p>His eyes went wide and he said, with just a hint of earnestness, “I rely on you to make decisions like that, Daddy. You’re my Daddies and I belong to you, so it’s only right you make all the decisions for me and tell me what to do and punish me when I deserve it.”</p><p>Daddy Snape and Daddy Gaunt both shifted slightly, almost twitched. (So did Professor Quirrell, but he wasn’t one of Harry’s Daddies.) Then Daddy Snape said, almost purred, “Yes, you belong to us, slut. We own you.”</p><p>He smiled blissfully and welcomed it when they pounced on him for round two of proper good fucks.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>That summer, after his two weeks with Daddy Vernon, Dudley, and Piers, he was stuffed into an appropriate outfit so he could attend three rather understated wedding ceremonies, one each for Daddy Snape, Daddy Gaunt, and Professor Quirrell. Harry forgot the faces of the three women almost as soon as they had signed the paperwork (or had it signed for them) and were whisked away to … somewhere.</p><p>Harry suspected they had gone in on a second house for the wives, and it was likely Su would end up there as well. Hopefully there was a nice library or something there so they had ways to pass the time prior to having babies to take care of.</p><p>There was one bit of excitement—two if he counted being informed that his grades were perfect again—that came after a photograph he had noticed in the <em>Daily Prophet</em>, one of the Weasley family in Egypt after winning a draw of some kind. He tended not to pay attention to the <em>Daily Prophet</em> because his Daddies said it was less of a proper newspaper and more the mouthpiece of sensationalists and muckrakers (and Cornelius Fudge, but with any luck all the tweaking he had been doing would soon see the man tossed out of office on his ass, or at least not re-elected as Minister).</p><p>The excitement came when he was informed during a meal about the escape of Sirius Black, and quite firmly ordered to stay out of anything to do with it. “Let the adults handle it, slut,” he was told. “Your job is to be a good student and a good slut for us.”</p><p>The only reason any of it was of vague interest to him was that he overheard his Daddies (and Quirrell, who had moved into the house) talking about Black and he learned that Black was allegedly his godfather in the amount of time it took him to walk down the hallway on his way to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. Not much of a godfather, clearly.</p><p>Hopefully the aurors would do their jobs, capture the man, and that would be the end of it.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>He woke up and gazed around in confusion, his sight bleary and unfocused, though it was clearing up. He could have sworn he’d been on the train to Hogwarts, but if that were true, why did it feel like he was lying on the floor? Draco’s concerned face swam into view, and then Blaise and Theo were helping him up to sit on the compartment bench.</p><p>“What … happened?” All he could remember was terrified screaming and a cold so intense he could scarcely breathe, like his chest had frozen and he was going to suffocate.</p><p>“Dementors,” Draco said. “But Professor Snape apparently arranged for there to be adults on the train—in addition to the driver and the trolley lady, I mean—and they chased them off after one of those things got a bit too interested in this compartment. Here, some chocolate, it helps counteract the effects.”</p><p>He took it and started nibbling. He didn’t think Daddy Snape would punish him if chocolate was a known remedy to dementor exposure. It did help, as he could feel warmth start to spread through him. “I have a blank spot in my memory. I don’t remember anything for—the last thing I remember was talking about … how drenched we would end up being once we arrive.” He ate more of the chocolate, savoring it and letting it spread more warmth through him.</p><p>“Only about ten minutes, then?” Theo said. “That’s not too bad. We should be there soon.”</p><p>He nodded absently and kept nibbling. If nothing else the chocolate could always count as his start-of-term sweet.</p><p>When they arrived he was carefully herded off the train, into a driving, icy rain, and off into the first carriage they could get. It set off a moment later, and when they approached the gates there were two new additions, towering figures in hooded cloaks that stood to either side. Weakness swept through him, and another wave of cold.</p><p>He must have made some kind of sound, because someone shoved another piece of chocolate into his hand for him to eat. Thankfully the worst of it passed once they were beyond the gate, and the carriage picked up speed, leaving the dementors behind.</p><p>On arrival he was then herded up the stone steps into the entrance hall. Daddy Snape was waiting and swooped in immediately, pressing the back of one hand to Harry’s forehead, checking his pulse…</p><p>“You can attend the feast, Potter, as I imagine you’re hungry. It’s up to you. But I want to know immediately if you start feeling worse. You were given chocolate, yes?”</p><p>He nodded. “Um, yes, Professor Snape, to both.”</p><p>“Choose something with more chocolate for pudding, then,” Daddy Snape said, then gestured for them to proceed into the Great Hall.</p><p>His dorm mates got him to the table in one piece. Draco took one side and Blaise the other, he supposed in case he started listing in any direction or lost consciousness or something. A slow pan over to the head table showed that Daddy Snape was in his usual spot, Daddy Gaunt next to him, and then Professor Quirrell. They were too sly to make it obvious, but they were all keeping an eye on him.</p><p>Harry did his best to sit properly and appear alert as students filtered in and took seats. Thankfully the Sorting started, not that he was doing anything but reacting to the cues from his dorm mates to know when to applaud a new Slytherin. Tweaking the firsties would have to wait a day.</p><p>Dumbledore got up once McGonagall trundled off with the Sorting Hat and stool (which only had three legs instead of four for some reason) and welcomed everyone, then gave a speech about the abominations currently guarding Hogwarts and how they’d have to be too stupid to live (Harry was admittedly translating that part in his head) to tempt one of those things. They were stationed at every entrance to the grounds, Dumbledore informed them, and that no one was to leave the grounds without permission.</p><p>That reminded him that visits to Hogsmeade started third year, and knew already he would not be seeing the village. Not this year, anyway.</p><p>“And now that that unpleasant topic is out of the way, let the feast begin!”</p><p>“Unpleasant, he says,” Theo said with a sneer as he began to load up his plate.</p><p>Harry selected food on auto-pilot and ate mechanically. It greatly disturbed him that he literally could not remember the encounter with the dementor on the train. When the pudding course appeared to replace the meal he eyed the selection and secured himself a piece of chocolate cake with chocolate icing to eat.</p><p>“I sincerely hope we are not forced to suffer through that song again,” he muttered almost under his breath before forking another piece of cake and eating it.</p><p>He was feeling mostly all right by the time they could leave and head to the safety of Slytherin, and was able to tweak the firsties during the usual start-of-year speech. He was not much surprised that Daddy Snape called all the third year boys into his office afterward.</p><p>Daddy Gaunt was there and quickly ushered Harry off through another door, into what appeared to be Daddy Snape’s quarters, and into a seat. “What happened, slut?”</p><p>“Mm… One minute we were talking about how wet we’d end up getting because of the rain, and the next I woke disoriented on the compartment floor. The only thing I can remember is screaming, terrified screaming. It was so cold I felt like I was drowning in it, like my chest was frozen, that I was going to suffocate.”</p><p>Daddy Gaunt grimaced and nodded. “You are staying with us tonight, slut, so we can keep an eye on you.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy. I would like that.”</p><p>Daddy Snape appeared through the door and swept over.</p><p>After a short pause to visit the bathroom he was bundled into bed with a promise that one of them would be there shortly. He assumed they were going to compare notes. Daddy Gaunt was back in under five minutes and slipped into the bed with him, pulled him close, and told him to go to sleep.</p><p>So he did.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>At breakfast, when they received their schedules, he saw that his Daddies had chosen for him to take Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures as his electives. He imagined that either or both could be useful knowledge when it came to an eventual mastery (or more) that his Daddies were considering for him.</p><p>He would only touch Divination if ordered to. Who wanted to know the future? If you knew what was coming, life would be very boring while you waited for the interesting parts. Lots of hurry up and wait. Arithmancy was another type of divination. Muggle Studies was pointless. He had grown up there, studied their history there. He knew how to use a telephone and escalator, and what batteries were and the basic theory behind how an aeroplane stayed in the air. Useful indeed for blending in, but he highly doubted his Daddies would have him spend much time in the muggle world.</p><p>Harry was feeling much better after a good night’s sleep, a right proper fuck from his Daddies and Professor Quirrell, and a filling breakfast.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Nothing much happened to disrupt his mostly orderly life (though the gossip and speculation was sometimes interesting, regarding the escaped Sirius Black) right up until Hallowe’en. Mostly the only odd note was during Defense, when they were learning about boggarts and then were to face one. They ran out of time before Harry was called up to take a turn.</p><p>It was quite deliberate, he thought, a tiny conspiracy between his Daddies and Professor Quirrell, so that he did not have to face one and expose his greatest fear to the class at large. And for it to then potentially get out as gossip.</p><p>He did wonder, of course. Would his greatest fear be a dementor? Or being alone without even one Daddy? Somehow that lesson never resumed. If he was meant to learn he assumed they would decide to have him face one without other students around, but with his Daddies and Professor Quirrell there, perhaps in the Room of Requirement.</p><p>Of interest was Daddy Snape deciding that his Slytherins from third year up needed to learn how to do the Patronus Charm due to the soul- and happiness-sucking abominations stationed all around Hogwarts. Time was made in various schedules so that each year, girls included, were pulled into an extra-curricular lesson at the Room of Requirement.</p><p>Professor Quirrell had demonstrated for them, a corporeal patronus. His was a fox. Daddy Snape also demonstrated, and his was a raven.</p><p>Of the third years only Harry got it that first lesson, though his success spurred the others on to dig just a little deeper for a truly happy memory, or something that gave them a sense of safety and security. Once the theory behind the charm had been imparted and they were bidden to begin practicing, he took the time to do some digging himself.</p><p>Harry held out his wand, gathered his most precious memory to him, and cast the spell. A magnificent snake sprang forth, though he could not tell what species it was. It rather made sense to him. A snake, the symbol of his house, a place of safety in his mind. A snake, a symbol shared with his Daddies and Professor Quirrell, for one was a Slytherin for all that he had been sorted into Ravenclaw, Daddy Gaunt was most definitely a snake despite Harry not knowing anything about the man’s schooling, and Daddy Snape had been sorted there and currently led the house.</p><p>His fellow third years all paused in their efforts to admire his patronus as it slithered around the room.</p><p>“As you can see,” Professor Quirrell said, “unlike what the Ministry and popular belief have to say about how incredibly difficult it is for anyone, never mind a child, to accomplish, it is not impossible. You simply need the resolve to do it and the emotional intent to make it happen. Carry on trying, children.”</p><p>Daddy Snape pulled him off to the side and said, “Well done. Very well done. What drives that, pray tell?”</p><p>It was a subtle order, not a question, he knew. He blushed, something he never did (and had not been aware he could do). “…I immersed myself in a memory. When you and Daddy Gaunt affirmed that I belonged to you, that you owned me. How it made me feel. The bliss, the sense of safety. You’re my Daddies and you protect me, so it only makes sense my patronus would be a snake.”</p><p>Daddy Snape nodded after a moment, his dark eyes gleaming, then told him to continue practicing. “But stop the moment you begin to feel tired. This is not a simple spell like the wand-lighting charm, after all. Your patronus slithering around the room may cause the others to also feel safe and protected and therefore help them to likewise be successful.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”</p><p>Those classes continued once a week, right up through Hallowe’en (and beyond), which was to be the first of the Hogsmeade visits for third years and up. Slytherin House did not so much as bat an eye when informed that only those who had completed their OWLs would be allowed to go, as the others were much too young to handle the responsibility. Harry never imagined he would be able to go in the first place, not with an escaped criminal on the loose and having to pass through ranks of dementors to get to and from the village.</p><p>And he realized it gave Daddy Snape a plausible reason to prevent anyone but sixth and seventh years from going any year after, rather like his suggestion about pre-game fucks gave him a plausible excuse for declaring that only fourth year boys and up could try out or play for the quidditch team. </p><p>It wasn’t as if so many children needed to run wild in Hogsmeade and consume too much in the way of sugary treats. If they needed additional supplies they had only to write to their fathers and ask permission for more.</p><p>That might be another nice thing, he thought as he walked with his dorm mates to the feast, Slytherin alumni contributing to a House Fund, which would be used to stock a room with necessary supplies, like parchment, ink, and quills, so that anyone running low could ask Daddy Snape or a prefect for a refill.</p><p>Dinner <em>was</em> a treat for him. His Daddies had decided he would have roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, and buttery mashed potatoes, all with a rich brown gravy, and accompanied by corn, carrots, and new peas (which, in his mind, were far superior to later-harvested ones, or mushy ones). Pudding was a wedge of custard tart.</p><p>They hadn’t been back in the Slytherin common room ten minutes when Daddy Snape appeared, scowling as only he could. “All students are to return to the Great Hall. Prefects, ensure no one wanders off, and take a head count once you arrive.” He handed over a list to the nearest prefect, then swooped off again, still scowling magnificently.</p><p>The students milled in confusion for a few heartbeats, but then the prefects started snapping out orders and they all obediently trundled back upstairs and into the Great Hall. All of Gryffindor was there, along with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and rest of the staff. Once again Daddy Snape had managed to get there ahead of them. Many of the castle ghosts floated about, as well.</p><p>Hufflepuff showed up next, all looking confused and sticking quite close to each other. Ravenclaw arrived last, looking torn between annoyance and curiosity.</p><p>“The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle,” Professor Dumbledore told them as McGonagall and Flitwick closed and secured the door to the anteroom at the back. “I’m afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately,” he added to the Head Boy, a Weasley, who bore an aura of being immensely proud and important. “Send word with one of the ghosts.”</p><p>Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall after the other staff, and said, “Oh, yes, you’ll be needing…”</p><p>One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.</p><p>“Sleep well,” said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.</p><p>An excited buzz sprang up, starting with the Gryffindors, who were just thrilled to tell everyone else what had happened. Apparently someone (Sirius Black for those too slow to keep up) had broken into the school and terrorized the Gryffindor entrance portrait in his attempts to gain access. And, in a fit of rage, had badly damaged the portrait, causing the guardian to flee for her painted life.</p><p>Harry morosely realized he would not be getting his proper good fucks that evening. He never felt right when his schedule was interrupted. Everything went off-kilter and left him feeling a skosh adrift. His fellow Slytherins were also looking unhappy at this abrupt left turn into uncertainty. Or perhaps, they had also skipped ahead to the conclusion that there would be no “relaxation” time for them, not until the morning at the earliest.</p><p>The Slytherin prefects took in the situation, then directed all of them to the back left area of the hall, where Daddy Snape usually sat. The first years were in the corner itself, then a layer of second years, and so forth, so the eldest students were at the outside.</p><p>“Seventh and sixth years, alternate being awake. We prefects are going to have to work out a rotation with the other houses and the Heads to cover those doors. Younger years, sleep now if you can, but you will go to sleep when it’s your bedtime. You know the rules.”</p><p>Given that it was only about 7.30 he could stay awake for a while longer.</p><p>“Why would Black go after Gryffindor?” Draco asked in a low voice.</p><p>Everyone shrugged. Harry couldn’t think of a single reason why Black would attempt to break into that house. He couldn’t possibly have left something there from his own school days that was suddenly vital to whatever mission he was on. What little he knew of the man said he was the white sheep of the Black family, having had the bad taste to be Sorted anywhere but Slytherin, and worse, into the house of cannon fodder.</p><p>He looked inward toward the corner to see the first and second years had all slipped into their sleeping bags and were at least attempting to sleep.</p><p>“Clearly he knows a way in,” he said on looking back at his dorm mates. “Which means the dementors are not so useful and more of a health hazard.”</p><p>“Secret passages, you think?” Blaise said. “In a castle this old and this magical, there’s bound to be some.”</p><p>“I would <em>expect</em> the headmaster of the school to know of them,” he said, “and have accounted for them, at least ones that led from outside the grounds.”</p><p>Draco sneered slightly. “Hopefully we aren’t here all night, but I imagine we will be.”</p><p>“Dumbledore did say they were going to do a thorough search,” Vincent said.</p><p>“Yes, that’ll take ages. I think we’d have been safer in our dorms,” he said, then noticed one of the main doors had opened long enough for Daddy Snape to slip in.</p><p>The man’s gaze went straight to the Slytherin students for a searching look, and only then to everyone else, before having a quick word with the Head Boy and slipping back out.</p><p>“Everyone into their sleeping bags!” shouted the Head Boy. “Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!”</p><p>“We might as well try to sleep,” he said. “It’ll make things go faster. And we have the older years and the prefects watching over us. We’d need to sleep soon anyway.”</p><p>“Right,” Draco said as the others nodded.</p><p>Harry slipped into his bag and tried to get comfortable, then closed his eyes.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>There was a minor blip in events when it came out that the Ministry had authorized dementors to patrol Hogsmeade every night after sundown, at least until the recapture of Sirius Black, and Minister Fudge came to have dinner at the castle one night. An extra seat similar to McGonagall’s was wedged in on Dumbledore’s other side for the portly man.</p><p>Harry wondered if his Daddies would take Fudge’s actions as a reason to get him fired. The sheer amount of scowls told him Daddy Snape was furious. It was bad enough already to have those things around the school—they were kept far enough away that no one really felt the effects except for classes taken too close to the forest, of which, sadly, Care of Magical Creatures was sometimes one. The people in Hogsmeade must be huddled in their homes each night, doors and windows bolted, and always feeling dreadful.</p><p>Every time Harry had to get within their area of effect he could feel that one memory becoming more clear. Over time he could hear words, those of his mother, attempting to shield him and give her life for his. There was also high, cold laughter. He did his best to shove that away. It had happened a long time ago, and there was no evidence that the Dark Lord had somehow survived what had happened that night.</p><p>The day after Fudge’s visit was the start of the winter holiday, which meant he would be subject to another ball at Malfoy Manor. At least he would not have to patiently suffer being led around and introduced to person after person after person. He could simply spend time with his fellow Slytherins and people watch while not conversing.</p><p>The early start to the holiday did give him plenty of time to write out all the usual notes to go along with his presents to his fellow Slytherins.</p><p>Nothing of note happened until after the students had returned for the second term. Black again managed to slip into the castle and somehow get into Gryffindor, and had attacked the third year boys dorm, according to the rumor mill.</p><p>The final quidditch match of the year (which he did not attend, because he had little interest) was Slytherin v Gryffindor, and Slytherin won, and thereby secured that year’s Quidditch Cup. Of course.</p><p>It was not until the final day of exams that Harry had another exciting time. The Defense exam was taken during the morning and, after a nice lunch, they trooped off to take the exam for Care of Magical Creatures. It, like the other exams for electives, had a mixture of houses, rather than just a single house or pairing of houses.</p><p>It went well, as all of his exams had. However, as they were about to head back to the castle, a dark shape darted out of the nearby forest, grabbed hold of Harry, and roughly hauled him away to the accompanying sound of his dorm mates shouting in alarm. His head bashed into something and he was knocked into the black sea of unconsciousness.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Severus was already on his way (due to a panicked house-elf alerting him that someone had stolen his slut) when the third year Slytherin boys sprinted up and informed him that Potter had been kidnapped. He packed them off to the common room and continued on. A locater spell had given him the general direction, which matched up with both reports.</p><p>A patronus had been sent off to alert his master and they met up near the Whomping Willow. They slipped off into the passage after briefly immobilizing the tree, then moved as quickly as they could under the circumstances and eventually came to the small opening that allowed access to the interior of the shack.</p><p>Severus had shoved his prior memories of the place behind deep barriers in his mind, just so none of it interfered. An open door to the right in the room led to a shadowy hallway, and the floorboards above them creaked.</p><p>He exchanged a look with his master, then headed into the hallway to find the staircase. He could hear someone up there moving about, swearing indistinctly, raving even, as he got closer. He crept up the staircase on silent feet and saw that only one door was open. That same opening was where the sounds originated from, so he crept over to it, pausing just at the edge.</p><p>He could see a pale-faced Harry on a broken-down bed, his wand out and pointing at something out of their view.</p><p>His master ghosted over as well, then silently conjured a small mirror on the other side of the doorway, angled so they could see inside. Black was just visible, but… His master dismissed the mirror and entered the room, Severus right behind him.</p><p>Black had been hit with a combination of an engorgement charm and a dancing jinx which had worked to keep the man occupied. There was no wand in evidence, either in the man’s hand or on the floor, so he must have been counting on taking Potter’s, which was protected from theft by the holster Severus had purchased for him.</p><p>An overpowered stunner hit Black a heartbeat later, which dropped him.</p><p>Severus took a moment to assess things, then decided that Dumbledore could go fuck a goat. He was not leaving this up to chance, or giving the old man the opportunity to muck things up. He sent a patronus message to Madam Bones demanding a squad of her best aurors to come take custody of Black at the Shrieking Shack.</p><p>His master stood guard over the man while Severus hastened over to their slut. “I’m going to use Legilimency to see what happened in here. Keep your eyes open and on me.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” Harry whispered.</p><p>Severus then checked to see what they had missed.</p><p>Harry had woken, but kept his eyes closed at first and just listened. Black was raving, switching between calling the boy Harry and James, between how Harry just had to help him and being disgusted with the boy for being a Slytherin. Harry had clearly considered his spell repertoire, formed a plan, and enacted it quickly enough to take Black off guard. Then, as his leg had been broken, waited for help to arrive.</p><p>He pulled his mind away and nodded. “As soon as we can we’ll get you to the infirmary so that Pomfrey can get your leg fixed. For now I can keep it from suffering further harm.” He paused long enough to cast the spell to splint and bandage the slut’s right leg.</p><p>Harry winced.</p><p>“The aurors have been summoned,” he said, then shifted around so that he could also see his master and Black.</p><p>Clearly, he and his master were going to have to make some additional plans. It was all well and good to have a house-elf keeping an eye on the boys, and Harry in particular, but they had no instructions for situations such as these. He was very proud of his slut, for having calmly devised a plan and carried it out, that the boy could and would defend himself given the necessity. He was pleased that the house-elf had the sense to immediately report, but house-elves simply weren’t suited to be combatants, not in the traditional sense.</p><p>Also, perhaps some sort of jewelry the slut could wear, something impossible for him to remove, that would allow them to track his location at will, rather than relying on eyewitness accounts and a general heading from a locator spell. And, perhaps, filling in that damnable tunnel. Or at least warding the hell out of it. He was kicking himself already for not having remembered it was there.</p><p>He was alerted to the arrival of the aurors when he heard a commotion on the ground floor; they were probably opening the boarded-up front door. His master stepped back until he was in a position to be clearly seen from the door, and over a bit so he was more properly between Harry and Black.</p><p>The auror squad charged up the staircase and into the room, then prepped Black for removal.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Harry silently watched the aurors work, only putting his wand away when the man had been portkeyed out. His Daddies handled the report of what had happened, Daddy Snape especially as his guardian and head of house.</p><p>Daddy Snape watching his memory of the event had felt really strange, but it had briefly taken his mind off the severe pain from his leg. Daddy Snape conjured a stretcher and floated him over, then he and Daddy Gaunt maneuvered him down the stairs and out the door.</p><p>Realizing that he would most likely be stuck in the infirmary overnight made him incredibly grumpy. Not only would he not have the comfort of the plug keeping his ass nicely filled, he wouldn’t get his evening fucks, either. He might not get any in the morning!</p><p>At least the crazy man was gone and, hopefully, by tomorrow, so would those abominations be.</p><p>Pomfrey tutted over him and waved her wand around, checking this and that, then tapped his leg. “There, all done,” she told him. “Professor Snape, please make sure he doesn’t have any more excitement this evening, and preferably stays off that leg until tomorrow. He’ll either have to be carried to and from the feast, or take his meal in your office.”</p><p>Daddy Snape nodded and, along with Daddy Gaunt, floated him down to Slytherin, where he was placed in a comfy chair, then handed a glass a milk a house-elf delivered. “You will be staying with me tonight, Potter, to make absolutely certain of that leg,” Daddy Snape said sternly.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”</p><p>His dorm mates crowded around with curious expressions the second Daddy Snape had swept off into his office, so he set about telling them what he knew.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Severus slumped into his chair and sighed. Black was gone, hopefully Kissed and tossed through the veil like the trash he was. Now if only Lupin would choke to death on a chicken bone or get run over by a lorry.</p><p>His master gave him another knowing look, but instead of commenting on it said, “We need a way to track the slut.”</p><p>“Yes, I was thinking of a piece of jewelry, perhaps. Something impossible for him to remove. Something only you or I can remove, in the event it needs to be replaced.”</p><p>“He’ll be in here tonight, so we take some measurements then. I would say an amulet, but the chain could be used in an attempt to strangle him, and that would simply not do.”</p><p>Severus grimaced. A necklace would be the simplest, but also the most risky. “Then a band of some kind, for his wrist or ankle. Unless there was something we could use that could be inserted under the skin.”</p><p>His master looked intrigued, then shook his head. “Something deep enough not to show would probably negate the use of it. A band can always be replaced as necessary as his body continues on to maturity. The only other option I can think of would be to replace one of his teeth, but we don’t have the magic to do what I envision, and I’ll not take the boy to a muggle.”</p><p>They could easily regrow damaged or knocked out teeth, but to permanently attach a replacement that had a secondary purpose? No. That would require muggle science and medicine.</p><p>“Let’s get to work devising the rune scheme,” his master said.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>A letter arrived from Gringotts the morning after they had retrieved their slut from his two weeks in the muggle world, addressed to Harry Potter, ℅ Severus Snape. And, as with all of the slut’s post, he opened it so he could read it over first.</p><p>It was notice that Harry was the sole heir of Sirius Black, at least for the parts of the estate that were not entailed. That meant the little slut had likely just inherited quite a lot of gold, and probably books and artifacts.</p><p>He showed the letter to his master, who read it through and nodded.</p><p>“It seems a visit to Gringotts is in order. But first…”</p><p>Severus nodded and produced the band they had worked on. “Give me your left hand, slut,” he ordered, then secured it in place around the boy’s wrist and locked it. “There. As your owners we need to be able to check where you are at any and all times. That will be impossible for anyone except me and my master to remove.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” the boy said, casting admiring eyes on the intricate design showing on the outer face.</p><p>“Finish your breakfast, and then we can speak with the goblins.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”</p><p>The visit went smoothly, with the goblin able to tell the slut to his face what he had inherited. Harry then turned to him and handed over control of it, as expected. Severus then requested that the gold be moved to the trust vault and a portion of it invested, with any books and artifacts left in the Black vault. </p><p>The goblin agreed to send notice when the separation had been completed. They could later go over the contents to see what, if anything, needed to be destroyed, what books the slut might be allowed to read, and any other details.</p><p>It was as they were returning to the house that he realized the Black family might have a seat on the Wizengamot. For that matter, so might the Potter family. The slut was given a right proper fuck from the both of them for being such a good boy, then packed off with a slap to the ass to begin his reading for the summer.</p><p>“His voice cracking has started to taper off,” he commented.</p><p>“Should be soon, then,” his master replied. “We can pick someone for him to fuck and see whether or not he enjoys it. A third year, perhaps. They’re already well fucked and eager for it.”</p><p>He hummed, running his mind over the third year boys. “On another note, Wizengamot seats. Specifically, Black and Potter ones.”</p><p>“I shall investigate. Hopefully I will be back before lunch. If there are we can work up proxy paperwork and have the slut sign it. The meetings are only once per month, so it should not be a burden.”</p><p>“Probably best that you normally vote any proxies, then,” he said, “as I would need to remain at the school during the year.”</p><p>His master nodded, rose, and headed out.</p><p>By the time lunch arrived, so had Quirrell, back from his holiday. He looked a bit antsy, but that was probably because he had not had access to the slut those two weeks.</p><p>“How old were you, slut, when your uncle began training you and your cousin?”</p><p>“I was eight, Daddy.”</p><p>He hummed. The first years responded beautifully once they had been helped along a bit with the suggestibility potion. There was nothing saying their children could not wait until then, or perhaps be started at ten, so they knew what to expect at Hogwarts. The problem, of course, was proximity. As a professor and head of house, he could not very well be training his children personally and handle the entirety of Slytherin, not until they were actually at Hogwarts.</p><p>The elves could easily handle everything but the morning and night fucks, so it was probably best whatever male children they had waited for the full programme until they were in formal schooling, but everything else could start at the same age the slut had. He would have to discuss it with his master, to see what he thought. Though…</p><p>“Tell me briefly about the very first time your uncle fucked you.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy. Daddy Vernon brought home the plugs, some lubricant, and a dildo. He used the dildo to get me used to the sensation of being fucked, and only then fucked me himself.”</p><p>He hummed again. Perhaps he would have to make another visit with Vernon to that shop, for additional supplies. If dildos could be used, the house-elves could easily get the boys accustomed to being fucked right from the start, and they would arrive for their schooling already fully compliant. Another thing to discuss with his master.</p><p>His master arrived mid-way through the meal looking pleased.</p><p>Severus made a mental note to inform the house-elves the boy did not like white fish. Harry had not responded well to any form of seafood thus far, so he was going to remove it from the slut’s menu entirely. He always obediently ate whatever they decided to serve him, but made it known in his subtle way when he was unhappy with something. There was no point in forcing him to eat things he hated when there were plenty of healthy alternatives to choose from that he did like.</p><p>The slut was sent off to do his assignments after lunch, at which point his master shared the news that, yes, there were seats, and he had obtained the paperwork to have proxies assigned. They could have the slut sign them that evening.</p><p>In the meantime, Severus related what he had learned from the boy and his thoughts on various related matters.</p><p>His master seemed agreeable. There was the tiny issue of his master’s seed having not yet taken root in his wife’s womb, which was worrisome.</p><p>“Perhaps the Philosopher’s Stone…”</p><p>“I know the muggles have a way to show if seed is viable,” he said. “I don’t know if we do. I’ve never had a reason to care.”</p><p>“Let’s assume for the moment that it did cause that unhappy side effect,” his master said. “We’ll have to work around it. I need to have children to carry on the line. I cannot very well be an example to others if I cannot do the very thing we’re pushing all of them to comply with.”</p><p>“I suppose you could blood adopt the slut as your son,” he said, “assuming it would not interfere with the Potter inheritance. Then his seed could be used as your proxy to impregnate your wife. We already share ownership of the boy, and that would make it legal for you to make decisions on his behalf. And as I am his magical guardian and already have that authority, I can authorize the adoption.”</p><p>Quirrell was showing his support of that logic by nodding.</p><p>“An elegant solution, Severus. They slut is just about to the point where he’ll begin producing seed, so that would work out. Yes, let us do that. We can get this paperwork signed tonight, and then see about arranging for the blood adoption with the goblins. We also need to start pushing for the age of adulthood to be raised. A wizard in good health can easily live to  two hundred, so twenty-five is more than reasonable. It gives each father plenty of time to ensure their sons are well trained and prepared to begin training their own sons.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>That evening Severus set about giving the slut a right proper fuck for the second time. Not only was it exceptionally pleasurable for him, not to mention the odd thrill he got knowing his seed would be plugged up inside that hot, tight ass, the boy was always more relaxed and compliant when he was well and truly fucked.</p><p>It was only after his master and Quirrell had also had their pleasure of the boy, and Harry had been plugged, that he said, “Come here, slut. We have paperwork for you to sign.”</p><p>Harry obediently signed where indicated, not seeming to care what any of it was, or even be the least bit curious. Very well trained, indeed.</p><p>“The paperwork you just signed gives us the authorization to vote your Potter and Black seats on the Wizengamot, slut. After all, you’re much too young to have that level of responsibility, and the issues discussed would not be anything you’d easily understand.”</p><p>The slut’s somewhat blank expression turned to one of warm gratitude. “Thank you, Daddy Snape, Daddy Gaunt. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here to make all those difficult decisions for me. Is there anything else you want me to sign?”</p><p>“…Not at the moment, slut. Off to bed.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”</p><p>His master tucked the parchments away for the time being. They both had the right, with those, to sit either or both of those seats, which would make it possible for them both to be in attendance during non-school meetings. Quirrell could always keep an eye on the slut those times, along with the elves.</p><p>“The Quidditch World Cup is almost upon us,” Quirrell said. “Is there even a point in wondering if the boy would be interested in attending?”</p><p>Severus shook his head. “The game holds no interest for him. That and while it would provide the opportunity for him to meet foreign wizards, there would be far too many people there to trust the situation.”</p><p>“And I, for one, have no interest in watching what has the potential to be a week long match,” his master said. “Harry gets plenty enough socialization during school.”</p><p>“Speaking of which,” he said, “I shall have to make it more than plain how entrants will be handled this coming year.”</p><p>“I presume you’ll be using your elves stationed there to ensure no one thinks it a funny idea to enter someone’s name not their own,” Quirrell said.</p><p>He nodded. “I can just see the Weasley twins considering all sorts of mischief, even though they will be too young to enter. All it would take is a single child to get the idea of crumpling an entry into a ball and throwing it in to start a rash of wild ideas and illegal entries.”</p><p>“And Dumbledore is delusional enough to believe that if he tells the children that only those who are seventeen may enter that they’ll obey. That belief didn’t stand up to their curiosity over the third floor corridor. Slytherins excepted, of course.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The next day they left Quirrell to watch over the slut while they headed to Gringotts to arrange the adoption.</p><p>“He would have to retain his current name,” the goblin said. “The Gaunt name would need to be appended. So, Harry James Potter-Gaunt. That would allow for him to properly inherit the full Potter estate once he comes of age, yet still hold your blood in order to be <em>your</em> son, too.”</p><p>“Excellent,” his master said.</p><p>“Then let us arrange for this to be done,” he said.</p><p>They were back the next afternoon, and shortly thereafter the slut was his master’s son for all intents and purposes.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>It was not long after the Quidditch World Cup—Harry had noticed the results in the paper, Ireland won—that a new person joined their household, one Rigel Wilkes, though his Daddies and Professor Quirrell called him Barty. His middle name had to be something like Bartholomew for that to make sense. Wilkes was a bit … odd. Sometimes he would look at Harry in a friendly enough way, and then he would have a look in his eyes that seemed to say, “Die in agony.” And that was all during the course of one meal.</p><p>Naturally, Harry could not allow that to stand and started tweaking the man to fall into line. Just as Quirrell already did, Wilkes would defer to Daddy Snape and Daddy Gaunt, and would join the exclusive group of men who gave Harry right proper fucks each morning and night. If his Daddies had brought him in to call the house his home, too, it was clear to Harry that even beyond tweaking the man to not be a threat to his welfare or stability, he also needed to not be disruptive. Adding him to the group made the most sense.</p><p>And besides, it meant Harry got additional right proper fucks.</p><p>It also meant, once he was certain Barty was safe, that his Daddies could leave him in Barty’s care, just as they could Quirrell’s, and have time to handle all those pesky, nitty gritty details that Harry simply couldn’t be bothered to stress over. Like reshaping the British wizarding world to match Harry’s vision of what it should be. All without ever once suspecting that the one really calling the shots was Harry.</p><p>“Are you going to be a professor at Hogwarts this year, Mr Wilkes?” he asked innocently. “I seem to recall that Professor Kettleburn said something about retiring soon. Is that it, then? Have I guessed right?”</p><p>Daddy Snape hummed thoughtfully and slanted at look at Daddy Gaunt. The two of them looked ready to go hunt Kettleburn down and “convince” him to retire, just so they could call in the Board of Governors and get Mr Wilkes signed right on as the new Care of Magical Creatures professor. They were so well trained he might not have to tweak them into it.</p><p>“You’re right, slut,” Daddy Gaunt said. “It is something under consideration.”</p><p>He allowed a childishly smug smile to flit across his mouth, then focused on his meal again.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>A week later the Board of Governors was at the house for a visit. Harry was called in again by a house-elf to be the “obedient, silent entertainment” and was thrilled to be fucked silly by so many men (it was Barty’s first time, which made it even more special), then plugged and told to stay.</p><p>After a lot of talk that amounted to nothing more than stretching time (presumably so they could catch their second wind), a contract was written up to match the ones that Daddy Gaunt and Daddy Snape already had, and Barty was shortly under contract as the new Care of Magical Creatures professor.</p><p>Harry took a moment to tweak the man to want to do a good job, just in case.</p><p>A celebratory fuck was then called for. Harry was once again entertaining quite a lot of men and loving every second of it. He obediently trotted off to resume his studies afterward, well pleased.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Fourth year started off with a torrential downpour that left everyone drenched and cold, but whereas students of other houses were heading into the Great Hall sopping wet, the Slytherin prefects had the sense to be there to use spells to at least bring it down to dampness, if not dryness. It was a fair wait for the first years to be led in, but when they were it was clear the children had not had a good time on their journey across the lake. They were shivering so hard it was a wonder their bones didn’t fly apart.</p><p>Except for one mousy-haired boy, who looked thrilled to pieces and was draped in a coat that looked suspiciously as if it belonged to Hagrid. The child looked over at the Gryffindor table and gave a double thumbs-up to someone there.</p><p>Harry affected to appear interested in the Sorting, but his mind was more on their upcoming dinner. He took cues from his seat mates as to when to clap and wake up enough to tweak each new Slytherin first year as they approached the table, and nearly sighed with relief when Dumbledore stood up and imitated a Brazilian statue again.</p><p>“I have only two words to say to you. Tuck in.”</p><p>“He’s twinkling,” Theo said as he began to load up his plate. “I don’t trust that.”</p><p>Harry filled his plate with nearby foods and began to eat, sparing a glance at the head table to see that Barty was fourth in from the left. In between bites he said, “The sheer brevity of his opening statement is suspicious.”</p><p>“Which means it’s likely to be a long speech after,” Draco said.</p><p>“Lovely,” Blaise said dryly.</p><p>There was some kind of upset mid-meal, but most of them only looked up long enough to ascertain that it was the Gryffindor table at fault, then went back to eating. For pudding he chose treacle tart.</p><p>As always, the table eventually cleared, and Dumbledore got to his feet again. Talk died down, leaving only the howl of the wind and the lashing of rain to be heard.</p><p>“So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention while I give out a few notices.”</p><p>Harry tuned out the usual ones and waited for something new.</p><p>“It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year. This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers’ time and energy—but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely.</p><p>“This year at Hogwarts we have the honor of hosting a very exciting event, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.”</p><p>“You’re <em>joking</em>!” a Weasley twin said loudly enough to be heard over the immediate buzz of excited voices.</p><p>“I am not joking, Mr Weasley, I assure you. Now, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.”</p><p>He already knew he would not be participating, but decided to listen anyway.</p><p>“The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities—until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued.</p><p>“There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament, none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.</p><p>“The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand galleons personal prize money.”</p><p>And, like the idiots they were, far too many students in the hall were whispering excitedly, already dreamy-eyed over the idea of “glory” and galleons. A glance down the Slytherin table showed that some of the boys looked quite excited, but just as many or more looked thoughtful.</p><p>“Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts,” Dumbledore continued, “the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age—that is to say, seventeen years or older—will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. </p><p>“This—” Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at those words. “—is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.</p><p>“The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!”</p><p>“I’d like to ‘chop chop’ that ridiculous beard and hair of his,” Greg muttered as he got up.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Daddy Snape doled out the usual rules at the start-of-year house meeting, then addressed the topic of the day. “Think very hard, children, before entertaining the idea of entering your name for the Triwizard Tournament. Dumbledore and the Ministry are claiming no participant will be in mortal danger. Do you trust them?” he asked silkily. “Can you take them at their word?</p><p>“You will have nearly two months to think on it. Do <em>not</em> let it affect your schooling. You know what I will do to you. Your job as a student comes first. I will also mention that I will be personally checking every entry from this house, to ensure there have been no unfortunate mix-ups. Now, prefects, show the first years to their dorms. The rest of you, you know your bedtimes, despite what the headmaster seems to think is proper.</p><p>“Mr Potter, with me.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” he said, and followed Daddy Snape into his office.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Daddy Snape opened up Potions with the usual warning about messing about; it was directed at the Gryffindors. Someone with a twisted sense of humor kept scheduling the two houses together in the most volatile class in the curriculum. Perhaps it was passive-aggressive abuse of power?</p><p>They were then directed to the potion on the board (which also had the page number reference so they could consult their texts). It was a variant on a heritage potion. Rather than attempt to show something like ancestors, it was geared toward revealing potentially hidden talents.</p><p>“You are under no obligation to show the results to anyone,” Daddy Snape said before waving them toward the ingredients cupboard.</p><p>He dutifully and carefully brewed his potion, poured the results into an unbreakable flask, and tucked it away in his satchel after Daddy Snape had taken a look at it and nodded. He did not expect anyone in the class to learn they possessed some startling, heretofore unknown talent when they used the potion. One would think a metamorphmagus would already be aware they were one, or someone with the ability to speak to snakes, like the founder of their house could.</p><p>He could pour his out that evening in Daddy Snape’s office and let him check it later. If there was anything he needed to know they would tell him.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Severus eyed the parchment from the slut’s potion and—just stared. After a minute he blinked and passed it over to his master.</p><p>His master’s eyes widened. “Well, that explains a few things.”</p><p>“It does.”</p><p>“Partially active?”</p><p>“Perhaps it was that killing curse to the head?”</p><p>“Along with addling his brain. You must admit the boy is … odd. Delightful, but odd,” his master said.</p><p>“That might be a result of his uncle starting his training so young.”</p><p>“It might imply this was active from a young age, and that’s why his uncle started. He has no magic to buffer him against even a partial. If we weren’t keeping the slut focused and obedient to our will, giving him rules and a framework, with clear punishments, he’d run completely wild.”</p><p>“I don’t think we should tell him,” Severus said. “Or anyone, really.”</p><p>“I agree. No one needs to know.” His master tossed the thing into the fireplace and set it alight, watching as the parchment burned down to a fine powder.</p><p>“I find it somewhat humorous that I’ve used the excuse of medical needs to cover for him being in here morning and night.”</p><p>His master snorted. “We keep on as we have been. Keep him on track. Keep him satisfied, fed. Keep the bulk of the decisions off him so his focus stays where it should. I get the feeling if he had too many decisions to make, his attention would wander due to too many options, and the next thing we knew he’d be taking on the entire school. Or he would be too disinterested in those decisions and do the same.”</p><p>“Which might explain why he happily hands them over to us. They simply don’t interest him and he can’t see the point in bothering. Something in him recognizes that he needs a strong hand to keep him steady, which is why he never rebels, even when punished. When he does go out of his way within the framework and starts asking questions, it usually results in a reward that gets him what he’s learned we’ll provide and that he very obviously craves.”</p><p>“Extra fucks from us, or all the Slytherin boys pumping him full of seed.” His master sighed, but not unhappily so. “The slut definitely belongs in Slytherin. The same tactics work on the other boys, and there’s no reason to stop now. We keep on as we have. In the end we will have a growing population with more diverse bloodlines and all pointed in the same direction.”</p><p>“I think I’m hoping that this isn’t active in any of his children,” he said. “I’m also wondering if this comes through Lily, not James. Lily was… She attracted people like moths to a flame. But I can’t see her having been even partially active.”</p><p>His master shook his head. “No. But as a muggle-born it’s possible she had some interesting squib ancestors.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>They were warned on the twenty-seventh of October about the arrival of the other two schools, then were herded outside after classes on the thirtieth to wait for them. Slytherin refused to cooperate with McGonagall when she attempted to sort them by height, instead standing off to the side in their usual groups along with Daddy Snape, Daddy Gaunt, Professor Quirrell, and Professor Wilkes. McGonagall could bully the other three houses if they were stupid enough to let her.</p><p>Beauxbatons arrived in a massive, manor-sized, powder-blue carriage, towed through the sky by a dozen enormous winged horses. A boy popped out once the carriage had stopped moving, dressed in powder-blue silk robes, and caused a set of golden steps to unfold.</p><p>A woman stepped out who was clearly a half giant like Hagrid, decked in black satin—</p><p>‘Who honestly wears satin?’ he wondered.</p><p>—far too many opals, and high heels.</p><p>Dumbledore began to clap, which started the students clapping. Slytherin clapped out of politeness, rather than excitement or exuberance. Harry did not understand why clapping was suddenly a greeting. Or was it applause for a nice landing?</p><p>The woman was Madame Maxine, Headmistress of Beauxbatons. Behind her emerged around a dozen boys and girls, all of them dressed in powder-blue silk robes, all of them shivering. They were shortly waved inside and Hagrid, finally tearing his eyes away from what he likely considered an absolute vision of loveliness, grabbed hold of the nearest harness and led the horses away to be situated and a spot found for the carriage.</p><p>Durmstrang one-upped Beauxbatons by reversing their ship out of a whirlpool on the lake, then gliding over to the bank, dropping anchor, and lowering a gangplank. They had a bit of a walk, their headmaster and short-listed candidates, but their cloaks of shaggy fur helped to keep out the cold, for they were not shivering. When they got close enough for Dumbledore to greet Headmaster Karkaroff, a number of students erupted with excitement.</p><p>He leaned closer to Draco. “Why are they acting like that?”</p><p>Draco blinked at him, then said, “Because one of the Durmstrang students is Viktor Krum, Bulgarian National Team, and one of the best seekers in the world.”</p><p>“Oh. Quidditch.”</p><p>After Durmstrang was waved into the castle, the Hogwarts students were allowed to head in to take off the chill. The Beauxbatons students had taken over part of the Ravenclaw table, but Durmstrang was idling by the doors. Slytherin filed in and seated themselves as they always did. First years nearest the head table, girls first, then boys. Then second years, then third, and so on.</p><p>Durmstrang apparently liked such regimental behavior and wandered over to take up the end of the table. Or they liked that Slytherin as a house was not jumping up and down, squealing about getting an autograph, or otherwise acting like excitable puppies.</p><p>As Daddy Snape passed by on his way to the head table he slipped a piece of parchment to Harry. It was notice that tonight was an exception and he could have pudding, and still have it the next night at the Hallowe’en feast. He smiled faintly and tucked the note away.</p><p>“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and—most particularly—guests,” said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. “I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!”</p><p>Foreign dishes were available in addition to their more normal choices. Harry ignored those, going for what he knew he liked. Daddy Snape, Daddy Gaunt, and Professors Quirrell and Wilkes were eyeing Karkaroff with subtle dislike, so he tweaked the man on reflex to make him more apt to defer to his Daddies.</p><p>Pudding was gingerbread with cream, and then they had to listen to Dumbledore talk again. He introduced the newcomers at the head table (which included Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation).</p><p>Harry noticed that Professor Wilkes was trying and failing to hide a venomous scowl aimed at Crouch, and reflexively tweaked the official.</p><p>“Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament,” Dumbledore droned on, “and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions’ efforts. The casket, then, if you please, Mr Filch.”</p><p>Filch prowled over and placed on the table in front of Dumbledore a large wooden chest encrusted with jewels.</p><p>After more droning on Dumbledore tapped his wand thrice on the chest; the lid creaked open. From it Dumbledore pulled a large, roughly-hewn wooden cup. He closed the chest, then set the cup atop it. Blue flames danced inside.</p><p>He wondered if they only lit when the cup was removed from the chest, or if they always burned (though that was doubtful), and if there was some sort of enchantment on the chest itself to kickstart the goblet into action.</p><p>“Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet,” said Dumbledore. “Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Hallowe’en, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools.</p><p>“The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.</p><p>“Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all.”</p><p>The fourth year boys got up and started down the length of the table so they could exit the Great Hall. Karkaroff hastened by them and stopped at the end of the table. “Back to the ship, then. Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?”</p><p>Krum (or who Harry assumed was Krum) shook his head as he pulled his furs back on.</p><p>“Professor, I vood like some vine,” one of the Durmstrang boys said hopefully.</p><p>“I wasn’t offering it to you, Poliakoff,” Karkaroff snapped. “I notice you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy.”</p><p>‘That’s just not right,’ he thought, and reached out a second time to start tweaking the man. Harry snorted softly as they passed by, not expecting Karkaroff to reach out and snag his shoulder.</p><p>“What was that, boy?”</p><p>Harry shot him a look of cool contempt, doing his best to emulate Daddy Snape. Maybe his thoughts a ways back about Quirrell when he was annoyed with the man would work better for Karkaroff.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing, Karkaroff, manhandling a student of mine?” Daddy Snape’s voice came, all slithery and seething with menace.</p><p>Karkaroff was too busy gaping at the scar on his forehead to really hear what Daddy Snape had said.</p><p>Harry dropped his shoulder slightly, twisted, and slid free, backing up a bit into his year group, his dorm mates moving in a little closer.</p><p>Daddy Snape signaled for them to just go around, so they did, Harry pondering tweaking options the entire way.</p><p>“If I had known about Karkaroff, I would never have wanted to go to Durmstrang originally,” Draco said as they descended the stairs.</p><p>Blaise hummed. “Bad enough that one of his students embarrassed himself, but for Karkaroff to humiliate him in public on top of that?”</p><p>“I’ve heard Durmstrang is even draftier and more cold than Hogwarts,” Theo added.</p><p>“Where are they all staying?” Greg asked. “Karkaroff said the ship, but maybe that’s only for tonight?”</p><p>“Good question,” Draco replied. “I haven’t noticed any preparation of unused areas of the castle.”</p><p>“Then I hope for their sake the ship and carriage have a lot of extension charms,” he said as they reached the wall. “Feverfew.” He continued on into the common room when the door slid open. “Otherwise, how would they live comfortably for the entire year?”</p><p>Daddy Snape showed up  and called the seventh year boys to him, along with the single sixth year old enough.</p><p>Harry took a seat facing his Daddy, if only so he could watch, even if he could not hear.</p><p>“That carriage looked huge until I saw their headmistress,” Blaise said. “So, yes. I’ve heard someone with mastery of that charm can fit a mansion into a simple tent.”</p><p>Several of the older students shook their heads and were waved off.</p><p>“The ship shouldn’t be as bad,” Vincent said, “but I still wouldn’t expect it to be comfortable.”</p><p>The remainder of the seventh years were waved off, and then the sixth year. It looked to Harry as if no Slytherin would be entering their name, or maybe just the sixth year. The seventh years might have weighed their NEWT exams against a contest that could hurt the scores that really mattered and decided against it.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The names were drawn the next evening after dinner (Viktor Krum for Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts). The champions were sent through the door to the anteroom as their names were called, and hopefully Harry wouldn’t have to keep listening to Dumbledore droning on about it.</p><p>It was bad enough Daddy Snape had already told the house that attendance was mandatory at the tasks—barring illness. He had already been warned about the Yule Ball and informed that he would be escorting Su Li, his future wife. It sounded incredibly boring, and that it went until midnight meant he might not be getting his evening fucks.</p><p>He couldn’t justify tweaking Li, at least two of his dorm mates, plus their dates, into leaving early. Daddy Snape and the other staff members were probably on duty until midnight, anyway, which would make it a wasted effort.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>For the first task he worked on his classes, ignoring the dragons and screaming in favor of roughing out an assignment, having brought a lap desk with him. For the inconvenience of mandatory attendance he tweaked Dumbledore to step down from his role as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, to conceive that desire and have that idea gain ground over the course of the year, culminating in his voluntary retirement. If the old man stepped down, he wouldn’t be there to raise objections to the laws Harry was having pushed. Though, in theory, having already been tweaked multiple times to be agreeable to suggestions from Daddy Snape and Daddy Gaunt, he should have just gone along with the proposed new laws.</p><p>For the Yule Ball he suffered with a polite smile and saved the grumpy scowl for when he got back to his dorm and fell into his bed, unfucked.</p><p>For the second task, on seeing what it was, he took a nap. “Wake me when it’s over?” he said to Draco, then nodded off, using a willing Greg to lean against.</p><p>The third task was at night, which meant he could not bring a book to read. The hedges made it nigh well impossible to see anything the champions were doing or facing, so he amused himself with locating various constellations in the night sky, considering some sort of revenge on Crouch and Bagman for such a boring tournament, and having dreamy thoughts about getting proper good fucks.</p><p>The end result of the year was that Krum won the tournament, Slytherin won the House Cup (of course, because even with Daddy Snape being scrupulously fair when it came to the giving and taking of points, Slytherin students were so damn well behaved and on top of their studies that they couldn’t help but win), and they would be taking the train the next morning to begin their summer holiday.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The <em>Daily Prophet</em> ran a story about Dumbledore announcing his retirement from the Wizengamot, but even had he not noticed it, the talk at the table for meals would have clued him in. He tweaked into his Daddies the idea of having a Council meeting at the house (with him as the obedient, silent entertainment, both so he could be present to guide the men and to get in a few rounds of proper good fucks from so many lovely cocks).</p><p>After a starting round of proper good fucks (after which Harry was snugly plugged and left draped over an armchair) the Council got on with recent news, and then moved on to talking about matches for the current underage population.</p><p>Harry had a thought and tossed in a tweak to his Daddies, so the issue would get raised, having eventually learned through various means that Daddy Gaunt seemed to be unable to father children, and which would explain why he had been blood adopted. It would also explain why they had been collecting Harry’s seed once he finally became mature enough for his cock to become erect when aroused and ejaculate in orgasm.</p><p>He had simply smiled trustingly, reiterated that his Daddies owned him, and therefore owned his seed, to do with as they decided was best.</p><p>(And he was right. It made everything at least twice as enjoyable, though the part where he had been ordered to fuck a third year had been … meh … despite actually having an orgasm. His Daddies had noticed and had not ordered him to fuck anyone else, thankfully.)</p><p>That being so, his Daddies raised the issue of waiting until each child was mature enough to be tested for fertility, so that matches would not be made that would prove to be useless for the purpose of growing their population.</p><p>“Then what would we do with the infertile ones?” a Council member asked.</p><p>Looks went around as they considered that. The pause went on long enough that Harry considered adding his own opinion, but then—</p><p>“Well, the girls could be trained up to be secretarial sorts at the Ministry. There wouldn’t be a need for chastity, so the men could use them for relief if they wished, without worrying about muddying the lines. The boys, however…”</p><p>“Perhaps we create a new job, then? Relief at the Wizengamot meetings? I allow that it is very relaxing to have someone on hand to fuck at meetings during breaks. It also helps to clear the head, so we can better concentrate on the matters at hand. Or they could be employed to help train the younger generations.”</p><p>“Another option would be a Ministry-run brothel. That way the Ministry would have an additional source of income.”</p><p>“We also need a manufactory of sorts to start making for ourselves the equipment we use, rather than purchasing from the muggles.”</p><p>“You realize we are going to have to eventually oust Dumbledore from his throne and put in someone proper in as headmaster. Because eventually, we will have to bring the rest of the school into line.”</p><p>“That would also mean ousting McGonagall and Sprout as heads of houses. Probably Flitwick.”</p><p>“It might be wise to Sort all girls into Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, with the boys going to Slytherin and Ravenclaw. It would help keep things tidy.”</p><p>Daddy Gaunt nodded. “I’m sure the Board of Governors will be agreeable, though it will take some time for that to be ready for implementation. Excellent ideas, all of them.”</p><p>“We should revisit raising the age of adulthood,” Daddy Snape said. “Twenty-five is more than reasonable for how long-lived we are.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, yes. I know I would feel much better if I had more time to train my boy up right and make certain decisions about his future, make sure he’s on the right track. Round about then his own children should be close to old enough for him to begin training them up.”</p><p>The meeting went on long enough that Harry was used twice more as “relief” before he was packed off with a slap to the ass to read the books his Daddies had assigned.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Fifth year meant OWL exams, which meant a higher level of stress. It was stressful enough that Draco slipped up and brought down punishment on the fifth year boys dorm. Daddy Snape came into their dorm room that night, a disappointed and disapproving look on his face (Draco wilted in shame), and ordered that a paddling commence.</p><p>Harry realized something odd from it. Even as the tears coursed down his cheeks at the level of concentrated pain setting his ass on fire, he realized that he felt less stressed, as if the act of crying released something inside him and helped to … relax him?</p><p>The other boys doubled up on their efforts to keep themselves and their dorm mates on the right track, both in studies and behavior, so they did not invite another disappointed look and rightfully earned paddling.</p><p>(He sincerely hoped his Daddies would decide to drop Astronomy from his schedule for NEWT classes. He still didn’t see the use of any of it.)</p><p>Two weeks later his stress level due to the sheer amount of work he had to do had risen again, so he adopted that expression to invite questioning, after his proper good fucks that evening.</p><p>“What is it, slut?”</p><p>“Um… I have a tentative theory, but I’m not sure if I want to test it.”</p><p>“Explain,” Daddy Gaunt said.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy. It’s been very stressful this year, even so early on, what with how much we’re responsible for. But I noticed after we had to be punished that… Well, I felt less stressed, and I wondered if being forced to cry was what did it. But now I’m back to feeling stressed and unhappy, and I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>His Daddies and Professors all shared a look, then Daddy Snape snapped his fingers. An elf popped in to oil up Harry’s ass, and Daddy Snape set to paddling him until he cried, and added the usual three dozen each after. He was, of course, a sobbing mess by the end of it, but felt strangely better.</p><p>He could tell that they could tell that despite the tears rolling down his face he had relaxed, as if some poison had been purged.</p><p>Another look was shared and a silent conversation had, and then Daddy Gaunt said, “We shall be keeping a very close eye on you, slut, to gauge your stress level. We shall administer a paddling at any time should we decide you require one. We cannot allow you to become so stressed that your grades slip.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.” He felt relieved and slightly apprehensive. He was not at all welcoming of pain, but it was a good incentive for many things, as Daddy Vernon had shown him, and clearly, a way to reset his level of stress back to neutral. He gave them a tremulous smile of gratitude. His Daddies would take care of him, just as he’d tweaked and trained them to do.</p><p>The remainder of the year went smoothly, though tearfully.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>When the morning post came in after his return from his two weeks with Daddy Vernon, one of the letters appeared to be from the Ministry. His OWL results, perhaps.</p><p>Daddy Gaunt opened that and carefully took in the contents, sharing the parchment with Daddy Snape. “You did perfectly, slut, as expected. We shall decide on a reward for you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy Gaunt, Daddy Snape.”</p><p>That turned out to be two things (the usual “obedient, silent entertainment” for Council meetings aside). The first was revealed one morning when he was ordered to go look in a mirror after waking. At first he did not understand what they were getting at, but then he noticed a tattoo on the side of his neck. It rather reminded him of the bar codes used on muggle packaging, except in colour, green being most prominent.</p><p>“That mark shows your blood status, slut, but more importantly shows who owns you—in a subtle way, of course,” Daddy Gaunt said.</p><p>Harry took a moment to internalize that, then quivered happily. They cared enough to permanently mark him as theirs, for all the world to see. He knew that every time he saw it he would feel all tingly and squirmy inside, overjoyed by the lovely gift. He wanted to pounce on them and demand to be fucked silly.</p><p>They did so anyway without prompting, as it was time for his morning proper good fucks. They seemed very pleased by his reaction and fucked him extra hard.</p><p>The second was even more of a surprise. He was given a vial before breakfast was served and told to drink it, so of course he did. They were incapable of causing him true or lasting harm, so why wouldn’t he humor them?</p><p>It wasn’t long before his sight started to fade and he began to feel a bit disoriented, off balance. Within a few minutes he could not see at all.</p><p>“That potion, slut, has had certain effects, as you’ve no doubt noticed. It will last for one week. During that time we will be taking care of your every need. You will be helpless and completely dependent on us,” Daddy Gaunt said.</p><p>“You cannot walk unaided,” Daddy Snape said, “so you will be carried. You cannot feed yourself, so we will feed you. We will bathe you, read to you, and so forth.”</p><p>After a few moments tears of happiness formed in his eyes and a smile blossomed on his face. They were trying so hard to make sure he understood that they could and would properly take care of him, and to remind him that he was much too young to make decisions for himself. To make him temporarily helpless and literally dependent was just so amazing of them. “Yes, Daddy Gaunt, Daddy Snape. Thank you for such an incredible reward! I don’t even have the words to describe how I feel, but I think I could easily get a patronus out of this.”</p><p>He was picked up a moment later and sat on someone’s lap.</p><p>“Open up, slut,” Daddy Gaunt said and, when he did, food was tipped into his mouth for him to eat. It was mushy, and he wondered if it was baby food. He obediently swallowed it and opened his mouth for more. Something that felt like a sippy cup was pressed into his mouth, so he could drink some milk, and then it was more mushy food.</p><p>He felt a bit overstuffed by the time they were done, but then it was off for a bath, where they stripped him down and went over every inch of him with slippery, foamy soap—with a short interlude to stroke and pull his cock until he blissfully came—and carefully rinsed him off and dried him.</p><p>Then it was story time, where he was read to about the Dark Arts, which was fascinating, then his “medical needs” were attended to with a round of right proper fucks before being hand-fed again at lunch.</p><p>He had more Dark Arts instruction after the meal, another round of proper good fucks prior to dinner, and another hand feeding (his sippy cup of milk had a bit of honey mixed in that time). By the time he was tucked into bed that night (after his evening fucks) he was floating on a cloud of happiness.</p><p>The entire week he got to experience the blissful sensation of being taken care of, literally every decision made for him. And as much as he enjoyed the reward they had decided on and hoped for it to happen again, he was pleased to regain his sight and mobility by the end.</p><p>The eighth morning he said to them, on waking up, “I love you, Daddies. Please never let me go.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>His sixth year passed by in a blur of studying and stress and paddlings. The only thing of note what that his Daddies told him they had decided against allowing him to learn how to apparate. Much better, they said, for one of them to get him where he needed to be.</p><p>With Dumbledore sticking to just the school and being the ICW representative, the Council and Wizengamot were steadily moving ahead with Harry’s plans to reshape things, striking silly laws off the books and adding new ones.</p><p>He had also tweaked in the idea of growing their population to the point where they could slowly persuade the muggles to leave the country, usually by arranging for better opportunities abroad. If they were careful about it, they could convert Britain to an entirely magical country, though getting the muggle government to collapse and push off would take some careful consideration and planning.</p><p>Some ideas he didn’t even need to tweak in. Some of his essays for History of Magic came in exceptionally handy for inserting suggestions that his Daddy Gaunt would read and most likely decide to push for.</p><p>He was fairly certain his Daddies each had a couple of children already, but they didn’t say and he didn’t ask. They were not his concern, just like his own children would not be. He knew they would decide he was incapable of properly raising and training them, so they would decide to handle it for him.</p><p>They had, thankfully, decided to drop Astronomy from his course load, which he was very grateful for.</p><p>His seventh year was even more stressful, and the paddlings were increased to once a week, occasionally twice a week. (He suspected his Daddies were beginning to actively enjoy seeing him cry. Harry still didn’t welcome the pain, but he did appreciate the relief from stress and enjoy making his Daddies happy.)</p><p>It was also the year that all Slytherin students years four and up received neck tattoos to denote their blood status. Harry’s tattoo had garnered a lot of interest during the year prior, and apparently many of the boys had asked their fathers if they could also have one.</p><p>The rest of the school tended to think they were all just a bit strange, even as they grumbled in jealousy over how exceptional they all were as students and how they seemed to effortlessly outshine everyone else.</p><p>The Malfoy ball that year was exceptional. There was not one woman in sight, but there was plenty of fucking going on in and around adult conversations, dealings, and various agreements on upcoming issues. The boys in attendance looked so happy to be of use to their elders, to be their relief from stress.</p><p>The NEWT exams came and went, and before he got on the train to London, he tweaked Dumbledore to be exceptionally agreeable should it be suggested to him that he retire completely and let younger men take the reins.</p><p>He had his final visit with Daddy Vernon, and then it was summer at the house.</p><p>His marriage to Su Li was remarkable only in how understated it was. It was just a business proposition, after all, at heart. His Daddies did require him to fuck her just one time, to appease some quaint notion of consummating the joining, but thereafter they collected his seed to artificially inseminate her. He had no idea where she was living, nor did he care.</p><p>His perfect scores, when they arrived, were rewarded with another week of blind helplessness, which he luxuriated in.</p><p>“We shall have to go to Gringotts, slut,” Daddy Snape told him at breakfast one morning. “While we could have handled the inheritance when you turned seventeen, we decided it better to wait until you were done with normal schooling.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.” They could go, he could inherit, and then turn all of that stuff over to his Daddies to deal with.</p><p>“Once that is handled, we can ensure your Daddy Vernon receives proper compensation for the first ten years you lived with him, both for having to work so hard, and for raising up such an obedient slut.”</p><p>He smiled. “Thank you, Daddy Gaunt.”</p><p>“We have also decided to go ahead with a Potions Apprenticeship, so we will be getting the paperwork for that for you to sign.”</p><p>He kept smiling. It meant he had a proper focus for the next few years. And then hopefully they would decide on a new one for him.</p><p>“You will be assisting me in class,” Daddy Snape said, “as part of your apprentice duties. The students will be told to obey you during class, but otherwise you would have no more authority than a normal student.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy, thank you.”</p><p>“And, as you are to be an apprentice, you will be living in my quarters,” Daddy Snape added.</p><p>He let out a sigh of relief. They could have decided to make him room with the seventh years each year, and share in their punishments.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>By the time Harry was thirty he had three masteries under his belt and was employed as the more or less permanent Potions Assistant (and researcher on the side for whatever his Daddies were interested in trying to create). He had no idea what he made for a salary and honestly didn’t care. All of that went to the vault his Daddies controlled. He also didn’t look a day over eighteen for some reason.</p><p>For that matter, his Daddies and two Professors didn’t look a day over thirty-five.</p><p>He was always well plugged when not being fucked silly, paddled on a twice-weekly basis (they definitely liked to see him cry and hear the sounds he made when he was fucked afterward), and frequently ordered around, just as he liked it.</p><p>He had ten children under the Potter name, and another ten under the Gaunt name. He had never seen any of them until they started to arrive at Hogwarts.</p><p>Daddy Gaunt had long since become Headmaster Gaunt, and started changing things up with the full approval of the Board of Governors and the backing of the Council and the Wizengamot. Boys went to Slytherin and Ravenclaw, girls went to the other two houses. All the girls were very obedient, locked into chastity belts (the keys belonged to their fathers, and later, their husbands), and trained not to form opinions.</p><p>The boys, of course, were all very eager to be of relief to their elders, absolutely adored being plugged, and were very well behaved. Their education included how to train their own children, when the time came.</p><p>Daddy Snape stayed as Head of Slytherin, whereas Professor Quirrell became Head of Ravenclaw. Professor Wilkes was Deputy Headmaster.</p><p>The Hogwarts house-elves were thrilled to have so much extra work.</p><p>Muggle-borns were identified early and brought into the magical world, to live in the households of muggle-born matches, and their biological parents convinced of their deaths, just to keep things tidy.</p><p>Harry even softened his stance on squibs given that there were suddenly so few of them (imagine that, forced diversification of the bloodlines produced fewer squibs). They were kept in the magical world (after he did some tweaking) and married to other squibs, in the hopes of producing active magic again along the way, though their partners were brought in from other countries—again, to diversify the blood.</p><p>No one was discriminated against in terms of employment opportunities based on blood status, everyone was taught wizarding culture and traditions, and it was all very pleasant.</p><p>The British wizarding world was well and truly fucked.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>